Perfect Harmony
by Romshark
Summary: After the failed wedding, Ranma and company enter a music contest to get the money to fix the dojo. Can they do it? Final Chapter (10) ready. FINISHED!
1. Waking up to Reality

_This is it. This is the last time I'm doing a major upgrade to my story. I can't think of any more ways to fix the pacing problem. I've changed some character reactions, moved part of Chapter 4 up to the first chapter, rewrote, added, did very little deletion, and so on._

_If you want, you can read the original version at my website. You can get there by going to my author bio and clicking homepage. I may put the second revision up (this is number three, for those counting) when I can find time._

_Actually, this came out fairly well. I like to think of it as a directors cut of sorts._

_Well, here it is, my first Ranma fic. Read and Review, and all that good stuff._

_This story takes place right after the failed wedding, although this takes after the Anime a lot more. I'm more familiar with the Anime than the Manga._

_As expected, there are pairings in this fic. Ranma and Akane, Ryoga and Akari (who I think is only in the Manga), and Shampoo and Mousse. I know there are those opposed to these couplings (epecially Ranma and Akane. Some people hate these with a passion!) so don't complain about these. If you really don't like it, don't read it.)_

_I don't own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Fuji TV and Kitty Film (I use some characters specific to the Anime, and I'm not sure who came up with who.)_

_And now, our feature presentation._

_

* * *

Soun sighed and addressed the two people before him. "Clearly the wedding cannot proceed under these conditions. As is proper, lingering relationships should be settled before a couple can be married. We can all see that you have plenty of those. So we have arranged for the wedding to be delayed, until you can sort out your personal affairs." He then took a puff from his cigarette. _

It was right after the wedding of Ranma and Akane. Or, what was supposed to be. So much had gone wrong. Basically, Nabiki had invited every person who either had a grudge or a crush on either Akane or Ranma.

"Pay attention! All this mostly applies to YOU, Ranma," Akane said.

"It was just as much your fault, AKANE," Ranma shot back.

"Why couldn't you resolve all your other fiancée problems before this happened? I bet you like them chasing you, you pervert!"

Ranma decided to try to get her to see things from his angle. "Akane, let me explain something…"

"Shut up, you jerk!" she screamed, cutting him off. She pulled back her hand and slapped him.

The hit sent Ranma to the floor. Akane, not even bothering to see if he was okay, ran upstairs, crying.

Ranma just lay on the floor, stunned. Even when he tried to be reasonable, he ended up getting hurt on one way or another.

Soun just shook his head, and took another puff.

- -

Ukyo sat on her bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights. She was glad to be home, but didn't feel like opening up for business. She felt she had done something awful by ruining Ranma's wedding earlier today.

When she first came to town years ago, she was determined to find Ranma and kill him. She never would have guessed that she would end up falling in love with him. He'd grown into a handsome, strong young man.

Then there was Akane. At first, she thought that the violent tomboy was too undeserving of Ranma. She always seemed to be yelling at him or hitting him. It pained Ukyo to see anyone treat her childhood friend this way. How ironic, since she had originally planned to beat him down herself!

Ukyo had decided then and there to challenge Akane for the title of Ranma's fiancée. At first, she just wanted to protect him from the violent tomboy, but it then became love. Or did it? Maybe it was some form of friendship that Ukyo had thought was love. _Do I even know what love is?_ she asked herself.

Ukyo let out a halfhearted chuckle as she listened to the traffic outside her store. If she was trying to protect Ranma, she did a terrible job. She felt bad as she remembered some of the problems she's caused Ranma. The worst to her was when he had that magic bandage on his nose that made him nice to every girl. She tried to force him to sign her marriage license, and Shampoo was trying to do the same. The two girls even fought over the matter. Only Akane actually cared about what Ranma wanted. Ukyo was disgusted at her own actions now. How could she claim to love a man, but then take advantage of him like that? If Ranma would have signed the marriage license, he most likely would have married her out of honor, but probably would come to hate her for it. What kind of life is that?

Her mind drifted to the incident with Saffron and the earlier failed wedding. Ranma had risked his life to save Akane, and even defeated a god to bring her back to life. If that wasn't true love, she didn't know what was. The bad part was, she didn't learn about it until she talked with Shampoo right after the failed wedding. If she had known about what he did, she never would have tried to stop the wedding. She should have been happy for her childhood friend. She just stared at the ceiling with all the lights off, going over everything in her mind. She wanted to go over and apologize to Ranma and Akane, but something told her that she wouldn't be welcomed right now. Who could blame them? Everyone needed to cool down from the days events anyway. She decided to go over and apologize in the morning.

Soun and Genma sat across each other at their favorite spot: their Shogi board. However, neither one seemed to be really into the game.

"There must be a way to solve our kid's problems," Soun said.

Genma nodded. "You've got that right, Tendo. This calls for another great plan."

Happosai came in, carrying his bag of stolen underwear. "Ah, nothing like a nightly panty raid to help get rid of excess water weight." He then noticed his two slaves... err... students, deep in thought. "What's eating you guys?"

"We're trying to figure out how to get Akane and Ranma to get back together, master."

The master of perversion sighed. He wasn't one to offer good advice, but this did involve the school he founded. "I don't think you should."

"You mean, let them get back together on their own?" Genma asked.

"No. I mean forget the whole engagement thing." Happosai then explained why.

Soun cried, but nodded in understanding. "I will tell them immediately."

"No, let them rest. They did have a rough day," Happosai said.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, then," Genma said.

Happosai nodded. "Now, if you excuse me, nature calls for the 16th time today."

- -

Nabiki was upstairs in her room, going over repair estimates. The damage was far greater than what they could pay. She felt bad for inviting all those party crashers. Even ignoring the problem with the damage, she felt bad for inviting people she knew would try to stop the wedding. It was her sister's decision to go through with it, after all. She wouldn't like it if someone interfered with her own love life. But still, she didn't know if her tomboy sister had any feelings for the cursed martial artist. Sighing, she went back to trying to figure out where to get more money from. She understood finances better than fiancées anyway.

- -

Shampoo sat in her room, watching some shows on a small television she had. She wasn't really paying attention to it, though. She was thinking about the failed wedding earlier that day and about the Saffron battle. She had told Ukyo about what Ranma did to Saffron, and noticed Ukyo's reactions. She was wondering about Ukyo's reactions when it hit her. Ranma loved Akane! He had done so much for the girl, and Shampoo couldn't deny that Akane had come to Ranma's aid a lot too. The couple fought a lot, but Akane was behind him on most of his battles. She thought about the bandage incident also. Sure, being an Amazon, she had been taught to fight for what is hers, but she didn't realize that she treated Ranma like a trophy. Akane never did that. She treated him like a person, both the good and bad parts.

Akane had once planned to sacrifice herself for Ranma too. She had jumped in the way of what she thought was of some cursed water from the Frog Hermit. Sure, the water was not actually cursed, but both Akane and Ranma were unaware of that. Shampoo had heard all this from Mousse. She didn't believe it, until Ranma told her the same story.

Mousse came into Shampoo's room. "How are you doing?" he asked softly, concern in his voice.

"Shampoo busy now! Go away, stupid duck boy!" she yelled. Mousse turned around and started heading towards the door.

"Wait!" she said, turning off the television. "Please...sit with Shampoo."

Mousse nodded and did so. Shampoo expected him to yell something about getting revenge on Ranma for doing such a thing to Shampoo, but he didn't. He only asked her again how she was doing.

Shampoo didn't say anything. She just put her head against Mousse's chest and cried. Mousse lightly patted her back. "It's okay," he said softly.

Shampoo continued to cry. She didn't know what to do now. She new Akane and Ranma loved each other. He didn't accept the kiss of marriage as something he should respect.

The kiss of marriage! Could it be that she was only following tradition? That her love for Ranma wasn't real?

"Shampoo go to Ranma and Akane tomorrow. Shampoo say she sorry for ruining wedding," the Amazon said, her head still against Mousse's chest.

She expected Mousse to jump up and start shouting how happy he was, but he didn't. He just took some of Shampoo's hair that had fallen in front of her face and gently pulled it back behind her ear.

"I'll come too," he said softly. "I have to apologize for my own actions, and for fighting over that water."

Mousse smiled. A few minutes ago, he wasn't sure Shampoo would ever be happy again. He was worried about her. After all, when the ghost cat, Maomolin trapped her in the temple and tried to make her a cat, she did try to kill herself with a small knife. As an Amazon, she would have gone through with it. Mousse was sure of it.

Mouse knew she needed a friend right now. He resisted the urge to just run over and hug her, knowing that she hated it. How odd, he thought, that she does that to Ranma, who hates it just as much.

Mousse thought about it. He hated Ranma because Shampoo gave him all her attention. It really wasn't Ranma's fault, but, as their people were taught, Ranma was in his way. In Mousse's mind, Ranma used to be nothing more than an obstacle. Obstacles were to be removed. But Ranma wasn't an obstacle. He was a person. A person with enough power to overcome anything in his path, including gods. He fought hard to protect his friends, and even people he didn't even really know. Even Mousse had to give him some respect for that.

- -

An empty void.

That's what Akane was currently standing in.

"I'm in a dream," she said to herself out loud. This wasn't the first time she was in a dream and realized it. However, she had heard stories of people who, once they knew they were in a dream, could control it, or fly through the air, or stuff like that. For Akane, no such control existed. She was forced to be with whatever her subconscious came up with.

Turning around, she came face to face with Ranma.

"How could you!" She yelled. But it wasn't her. It just came out of her mouth before she realized it.

"Why couldn't you resolve all your other fiancée problems before this happened? I bet you like them chasing you, you pervert!"

Akane then realized what was going on. She had this argument with Ranma in the real world yesterday, right after the failed wedding. Actually, she was the one that was doing all the yelling. Ranma just stood there and took it all.

"Akane, let me explain something…"

Oh no, she thought. This is where she called him a jerk, and then she had slapped him. It had actually knocked him to the floor, but at the time, she didn't care. She tried to keep the words from coming out of her mouth now, but they still came out.

"Shut up, you jerk!" she screamed, and pulled back her hand to slap him. She saw the look in his eyes. Not of anger or fear, but of hurt. She tried to use all her will to keep her hand back, but it still flew forward. She tried to close her eyes and look away, but she couldn't even do that.

Surprisingly, Ranma caught her hand before it could strike him. Akane was shocked, this didn't happen last night.

"Why?" he asked.

Akane found she had control over her body now, but she was at a loss for words. He let go of her hand, and she pulled it back.

"Why do you always yell at me? Why are you always hitting me? Always calling me a pervert? Never trusting me?"

She tried to form words, but all she could get out was "I…"

"Why can't you ever let me explain?"

She then heard a lot of noise in the distance behind him.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" She heard Ryoga shout, as he launched some of his bandannas like spinning blades.

"Ranma, watch out!" Akane yelled, but he made no effort to move. The bandannas went past him, shredding part of his clothes and leaving cuts and scratches on his arms and legs. Ranma didn't move.

Ryoga disappeared and upperclassman Kuno appeared behind him. "Begone, you vile sorcerer!" he shouted. He struck Ranma's side with his Boken and then disappeared, leaving a bloody gash in Ranma's side. Still, the pigtailed one didn't budge.

"Ranma, this is the end!" Mousse shouted, and pointed an oversized sleeve at Ranma. Out flew a chain with a steel spike at the end. The spike pierced right though Ranmas chest, through his heart.

"No!" Akane yelled. Even if it was a dream, she was scared. Ranma just looked at her, the color draining out of his blue eyes.

"It doesn't really hurt my heart," he said in a weak voice. "Not after the pain you caused it." He then slumped to the ground.

Akane sat up in bed sweating. After seeing that she was back in her own room, she tried to calm down and think about the dream. She remembered what that Ranma had told her.

Why _do you always yell at me? Why are you always hitting me? Always calling me a pervert? Never trusting me? Why can't you ever let me explain?_

Since it was a Ranma in her own dream that asked her, she was, in a way, asking herself.

What bothered her is the fact that she was at a loss for answers.

As she calmed down, she heard something. Someone was crying outside. Quietly, she went out on the balcony. She got up on a chair and looked.

It was Ranma. Ranma was…crying? She had seen him cry a few times, like when he thought she was going to become a frog.

She was about to say something to get his attention, but she didn't have the chance to before someone else did.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"

Ranma looked up at Ryoga, and then back at the moon. "Hey, Ryoga," he said softly.

Ryoga was surprised, but shook it off. "Don't pretend to be my friend! I've been through Hell because of you, and you've dragged countless others into it as well!"

"My life's a living Hell. It only makes sense everyone around me would be dragged into it too," Ranma said calmly.

"Shut up!" Ryoga said, and punched him. Ranma went flying off the roof, onto the ground below. Ryoga jumped after him. Akane ducked down behind the railing to avoid being seen by either.

"You didn't block? That mistake could've cost you," Ryoga said. He then punched Ranma again. He flew into a tree branch. A sickening breaking sound was heard, that made both Akane and Ryoga wince. It turned out to only be a tree branch that broke, because Ranma landed and stood up again.

"Why don't you fight back?" Ryoga yelled.

"I don't want to fight."

"Then die!" Ryoga then kicked and punched Ranma repeatedly. Ranma made no effort to fight back or even dodge. Soon he collapsed on the ground.

Ryoga then picked Ranma up by the front of his shirt. Then, he realized what he did.

Ranma's nose was bleeding. He had a cut above one of his eyes. There was some blood coming from his mouth. He still had tears in his eyes.

Ranma coughed. "Why did you stop?" he asked. "Why don't you kill me?"

Ryoga dropped the other boy. "What?" he asked.

"Just kill me," Ranma said from his spot on the ground, not bothering to get up. "End my miserable existence."

Ryoga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neither could Akane. Ranma never gave up. It was one of the reasons he was so skilled. He was persistent. Ryoga knew that Ranma almost never lost. If he did, he trained as hard as he could until he could win. He wasn't born with martial arts talent. He worked hard for it.

Ryoga had always blamed his problems on the Saotome youth. He didn't know who blamed Ranma for things more: him or Akane. But there was a difference between the two boys. Ranma trained to better himself and protect his friends and family. He's done that so many times before. He's saved Akane more times than he could count, and even saved him a few times.

On the other hand, Ryoga trained for revenge. Sure, he has saved people before, but when he learned any new attacks, or went on training missions by himself, it was always with the intent of finally beating Ranma. He wondered what he would of done if he would have succeeded. After beating Ranma, what else is there? Before, he thought he'd win Akane, but he knew how much she cared for Ranma. As P-Chan, she would tell him how thankful she was every time Ranma rescued her from evil. Too bad she seldom told Ranma that to his face.

Now this very person was in front of the lost boy. But instead of being so lively; so full of energy and fight, he looked like he was already dead inside.

Ryoga sighed. Even Ranma didn't deserve this. He sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Ranma?"

Ranma closed his eyes. "Everything. I've got all these girls who want to marry me, all these guys who want to hurt me, and even some guys who want to date me! Did I ask for any of this? No!"

Tears started falling from his closed eyes. "Shampoo originally came here to kill me. Sometimes I wish she would have. The same exact thing with Ukyo: wanted to kill me, now wants to marry me. Kodachi…I don't know how the hell she got into the fiancée mix."

He then turned to the Ryoga. "You know what hurts the most? Nobody ever asked me if I wanted to be a martial artist. All the other kids can say that they want to be computer programmers, or pilots, or astronauts. I wanted to be an astronaut. To fly to the moon, see the stars, and see the earth from a distance." He then looked at the moon again, the moonlight reflecting off his tears. "However, pops wouldn't hear of it. He insisted that I be a great martial artist. There was no other choice for me." He then let out a light chuckle, which turned into sobbing.

Akane and Ryoga couldn't believe what they heard. This didn't seem like the confident fighting master they were accustomed to.

Ryoga sighed again. "Come on, let's get you inside. I'll get you fixed up using the first aid kit." He then helped Ranma get into the house.

Akane went back into her room. She got back in bed. So he doesn't want to be with any of the other girls, but what about her? She didn't think the chances that he loved her were very good. The way she always got angry with him and hit him. The way they argued. They didn't seem like a very good couple. He did say he loved her when he thought she was dead, but it may have been a heat of the moment thing.

One of the problems was that they were forced into this engagement by their dads. Akane hated being forced into things, and she knew Ranma did also. Ranma actually seemed to be against whatever his father wanted. With all the other fiancées, and the other trouble that Genma caused, it wasn't hard to see why Ranma thought this way. Who could trust his father after abandoning a childhood friend, trading him for a quick meal when he was very young, and even risking his hair to get some for Genma's bald head?

Akane sighed. Maybe Ranma's had enough. Maybe he'd run away, never to be seen again. As much as she tried to deny it to herself, Akane didn't want to lose him. She decided that maybe she'd try to patch things up in the morning. She then fell asleep again.

"There," Ryoga said, applying a bandage to Ranma (making sure it wasn't one of Happosai's special bandages). Ranma stayed quiet and still throughout this. The silence made Ryoga a little nervous.

"You mentioned the other fiancées. What about Akane?" he said, thinking of the first thing that popped into his head.

"Akane? I love her. I thought everyone would see that. I mean, how many times have I saved her? I even took out a god."

Ryoga was surprised that Ranma admitted he loved her. _He must really be out of_ it, he thought. He resisted the urge to say anything as Ranma continued.

"Does Akane love me? I really doubt it. She hates me. And the sad part is, I can't blame her. She engaged to a gender-changing freak." Ranma then started crying again.

Ryoga put the first aid kit back, then checked on Ranma. He was sleeping. _The poor fool cried himself to sleep._

Ryoga then quietly left. He had to clear his head, and get sleep too.

_

* * *

__Just a few notes:_

_Happosai drank the Nannichuan water (spring of drowned man) during the wedding in the Manga, thinking it was Sake. That's where all the water and that bathroom joke came from._

_The first part of dialogue (up to Ranma's first sentence) are from the Manga. I'd like to thank the team that translated it (it was a fan translation I read). That also is why the writing style is different than my normal type_


	2. The start of the Group

_Characters belong to those who own them. Read and Review. _

* * *

The next morning, Akane overslept and missed her morning jog. She changed and came down for breakfast. The rest of the household (except Happosai, who was sleeping) was already eating, if you could call it that. Nobody seemed to be very hungry. Especially Ranma, who was just poking his food with his chopsticks. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Akane come in. She decided to apologize now. "Ranma…" she said to get his attention.

Ranma looked at her. "What is it, you uncute tomboy? You're going to yell at me and hit me again?"

Akane felt angry, but resisted the urge to hit him. Looking back, she had been too hard on him. Again.

She sat at her place next to Ranma at the table and stared at him, not sure what to do. Ranma stared back at Akane. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Then they looked at each other again. More silence for a few seconds.

"It was my fault. I should have gotten things straight with the other girls before the ceremony."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have snapped on you last night. And even if you tried to straighten things out, they probably would've come anyway."

"Hey, don't forget me. I'm the one who invited them to the wedding," Nabiki said. "I messed up big time, and I'm sorry."

"Well, maybe me and Tendo pushed you guys too fast," Genma said.

Ranma brightened up. "Hey, we're all at fault here. We messed up pretty bad this time, except for you, Kasumi. You've supported all of us and always did the right thing, and for that I thank you."

There were shouts of agreement around the table from everyone. Kasumi blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "I just hope the next wedding goes well."

"There won't be a 'next wedding,'" Genma said.

"We decided that we shouldn't force you two to marry if you don't want to. It may lead to the destruction of the Anything Goes School if you two don't like each other," Soun added.

There were looks of astonishment on everyone's faces.

"Ranma, I release you of your arranged engagement. You may marry anyone you want to, or nobody if that's your choice," Genma declared.

Ranma was speechless for a little bit, then he smiled. "Thanks, pops."

Akane got depressed at the thought that Ranma was no longer her fiancée, and looked at him. He was looking back, with an evil grin on his face.

"I've got a few things to say to you," he said.

"Ranma, if you hurt my daughter…." Soun started.

"No…It's ok, dad. I've had this coming," Akane said.

"You've got that right," Ranma replied, grinning. He was so going to enjoy this.

Akane looked down at her food, which she had yet to touch. "I'm a tomboy. I'm violent. I can't cook," she said, recalling just a couple of the things Ranma had said to her in the past.

"You're right," Ranma said. Akane didn't look up, bracing herself mentally for more insults. "And…I wouldn't want it any other way." Ranma's hand appeared next to her food, holding a ring.

"Akane Tendo, will you marry me?"

Akane was, needless to say, surprised. The rest of the family also looked at the ring and it's bearer in shock. Nabiki was the first one to move over and look at the ring.

"Not super expensive, but it does seem to be worth a pretty penny," she said. "You should return it to help pay for the dojo repairs."

"I can't. It means too much to me. And even if I wanted to, the merchant won't accept returns once something's been engraved on it. I've been hanging on to it for a few months now." He turned to Akane again. "I don't care about family honor, or inheriting the dojo, Amazon Laws, or even Jusenkyo water. This is about me and you and nobody else."

Akane took the ring into her hand and took a close look at it. Her name and Ranma's were written in kanji on one side of the ring. The English letters "A" and "R" were on the other side. She started to cry as she realized what it meant. The ring was always meant for her and only her.

"I don't care," she said. She then wrapped her arms around Ranma and started sobbing. "I don't care if it had the worlds biggest diamond, or it were just a rubber band. It's meaning is the same and my answer is yes!"

"Well, a rubber band would have saved a bunch of money," Nabiki said.

Ranma turned to her and was about to say something back, when he was accidentally knocked down by Akane, who was standing up and looking down at her sister.

"Nabiki, this was a gift! Be nice to him!"

"Oh, like you're treating him with respect right now," she said, pointing down.

Akane then realized that she was standing on Ranma's back while arguing with her sister.

"Oh! Ranma, I'm sorry!" she said.

"Akane apologizing to Ranma? Did we miss something?" they heard a familiar voice say. Ranma shot up, causing Akane to fall off. He then realized what he did.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking at the newcomers nervously. Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Ryoga, and Ukyo were standing there. Mousse was the one who had spoken.

Ranma instantly put an arm defensively in front of Akane.

"What do you want?" he asked them in a distrusting tone.

"Ranma, we're here to apologize," Ukyo said. "I know now you which fiancée you want to be with, and it's not me. But I hope we can still be friends."

Ranma noticed that it looked like she'd been crying. Shampoo also. He felt guilty, but knew that someone's heart being broken was unavoidable.

"We overheard you proposing. Looks like Shampoo, Kodachi, and myself are out of the running."

"Let me get one thing straight. Kodachi was never in the running," Ranma said, shuddering at the thought of being married to such a crazy loon.

"Shampoo sorry, too. Shampoo realize this and cry. Mousse comfort Shampoo in time of need. Mousse nice person when need to be. Shampoo…Shampoo love Mousse now."

"Ranma, we've been rivals, but I can't blame you for my problems. It's not like you held a knife to my neck and forced me to go with you to China. I'm sorry and I wish the best for you and Akane."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"I've had some time to think about it. Akari likes me, and I think I like her too. I was originally coming over to continue our fight, but we overheard you proposing to Akane, and that she said yes. I never stood a chance, I know that. But now, I know you won this battle. Congratulations."

"Wow, I don't know what to say…Thanks…I mean it," Ranma said.

"Unfortunately, Amazon law dictates that Mousse must beat you in a battle to become Shampoo's fiancée," Cologne said. "I'm sorry, but there's no other way, short of you dying."

Mousse then noticed something in the room. "I just thought of something. The laws don't specify what type of battle to have."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma Saotome, I challenge you to a game of Shogi!"

Twenty minutes later…

"Checkmate!" Mousse said happily.

"That was luck! Best two out of three!" Ranma said, before getting hit in the back of the head by Akane.

"You idiot! Do you want to stay engaged to Shampoo!"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Ranma admitted, rubbing the spot Akane had hit. Surprisingly, this hit wasn't very hard.

He extended his hand to Mousse. "Good game." Mousse shook his hand.

There were shocked faces that Ranma actually admitted defeat in something. However,

Soun and Genma were still thinking about the Shogi game.

"Those were some good moves," Genma said.

"I wish I could study them in more detail…"Soun added.

"I can have that arranged," Nabiki said, holding a video camera and two tapes.

They were both before her on their knees. "How much?" they asked at the same time. Nabiki just grinned.

Shampoo wrapped her arms around Mousse. "Mousse so clever. Mousse beat Ranma!" she said, then planted the Kiss of Marriage on him.

"Yeah, but there's still a lot of damage to the dojo," Ranma said. "I wish there was a way to fix it."

"I've done some calculations. We need a lot of yen more for the repairs," Nabiki said. She held up a piece of paper, on which she had already figured out the costs.

Ranma's eyes got big when he saw the total. "Where are we going to get that much yen?" he asked.

"Are you interested in winning a lot of yen?" the television played on a commercial

Everyone turned to the T.V.

"Enter the musical band contest, and you could walk away with tons of yen!"

"A contest?" Ranma said, and saw the amount of yen on the screen that the winners got. Then he stood up. "That's it! It's enough to repair the dojo, and there's still enough to pay for a good wedding!"

Nabiki looked at the screen at the contest info. "The words 'Martial Arts' isn't in here. Do you think you can win?"

Ranma had a slight smirk on his face. "I never told anyone else this, but when I was really young, I wanted to be in a rock band, like I saw on Television. Once, we came across this guy who was playing a guitar. He showed me how to play. He even offered me one of his guitars, but my dad thought music would be too big a distraction from my training." He glanced at his father. "I think I have a chance, but…" he looked down. "I need more than a guitar to make a band."

"It shouldn't be that hard for you. You've learned martial arts moves in only a few demonstrations," Cologne said, remembering how fast Ranma picked up the Hiryu Shoten Ha.

"Well," Ryoga said. "I did also learn how to play a guitar. I'll help."

"I learned how to play the drums before I found out Shampoo was after you," Mouse said. "I'm in."

"Shampoo know how to use base guitar she found in Café when Great-Grandmother open restaurant." Shampoo said.

"Thanks, you guys," Ranma said. "Anyone else want to play?"

"Akane, what about you?" Kasumi said.

"Huh?" Akane said, looking at her questioningly.

"Remember when you and mother played on the piano when you were young? You played so well."

"I don't know, Kasumi. That was a long time ago."

"What, you're too much of a klutz to play now?" Ranma said to his fiancée.

Akane got angry. "Fine! I'll show you just how good I am, Ranma. I'll do it!"

Ranma smiled. Getting Akane to join was easy. Akane then realized she'd been tricked into joining, but she didn't say anything.

"I'd help, but I'm a cook, not a musician. Good luck, though," Ukyo said.

"I've got some connections here, so I can get the equipment you need to practice," Cologne said.

"Thanks," the new band members said.

"Let's get together after school in the gym and practice there. Nobody should be using it today," Akane said.

"I'm glad everything's worked out," Kasumi said.

Genma laughed. "Maybe if Ranma becomes famous from this, I can just sit back and let the yen come flying in."

Ranma picked up a glass of water and tossed it at his father. His father became a panda.

Akane noticed Ryoga, who had been standing right behind Genma, had jumped out of the way of the water, as if his very life depended on it.

"Ryoga, if you do stuff like that, people will think you have a curse, too!"

Most of the others sweat-dropped. Ryoga became noticeably paler.

Akane didn't miss the change of color in the lost boy. "Or…or are you cursed?"

Ryoga gulped. "I see I can't hide it anymore. Ok, Akane. Yes, I am cursed."

Ryoga, his hand shaking, picked up a glass of water and dumped it on himself. He turned into a little black pig.

* * *

_In the original version, Ryoga voluntarily revealed his curse to Ryoga, something I haven't seen in any other fanfic. However, some people think that Ryoga would never be able to do that, and in retrospect, I guess I agree. So now Akane deduces that he's cursed by his actions._

_I didn't specify what the amount of yen was to fix the dojo, because I don't even know how much it is to repair a dojo, even in US currency._


	3. In a Pig's Eye

_Characters belong to those who own them. Read and Review._

* * *

Akane gasped. Everyone else watched with worry.

"How cute! You turn into a pig, and you look just like P-Chan!"

Everyone else, including P-Chan, did a face-fault.

"Akane, how dense can you be? Ryoga IS P-Chan!" Ranma yelled.

"Ryoga? P-Chan?" Akane said, dumbfounded. P-Chan just looked down, ashamed. She then grabbed some hot water. "I'm going to change you back, and then you've got some explaining to do."

P-Chan then turned around to face away from everyone. "Don't you turn away from me!" Akane said angrily.

"Actually," Mousse said, "he's turning around because he'll be naked when he turns back into a human. I don't think he wants you to see him nude."

"Oh, right," Akane said. She poured the hot water, changing him back into Ryoga. Ryoga grabbed his stuff and walked out of view of everyone. A few seconds later, he came back, fully dressed.

"Ranma, did you know about this?" Akane asked, a little angry.

Ranma sighed. "Yes, I knew from when you found him as P-Chan and had me give him a bath. That's why I was upset at the little porker. But now, I think I see why. He's been looking for me since I started my training journey. I had my father for company, but he didn't have anyone that whole time. When you found him as P-Chan, you were so nice to him and took care of the bump on his head. You even kissed him. You're the first person to treat him like a friend in a long time, and he didn't want to scare you away or give it up by revealing who he was. I was bound by honor not to tell you, although I admit, I was jealous."

"That makes sense," Akane said. "P-Chan always left the room when I was changing, and even ran away when I was going to take him into the furo with me."

"Thanks for understanding," Ryoga said, a tear in his eye. "I don't know how to make it up to you."

"I do," Ranma said. "Ryoga, when I do get married, I want you to be my Best Man."

"I'd be honored to," Ryoga said. "Maybe if I propose to Akari one day, you could do the same for me."

"Just try to stop me," Ranma said.

After school, Ranma and Akane went to the gym. Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne were already there, with an assortment of musical instruments.

"I managed to get these at a good deal," Cologne said.

"Hey, nice guitar!" Ranma said, picking up a guitar. He played a few notes.

Akane looked around, but didn't see anything like a piano.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find a keyboard for you," Cologne said.

"That's Ok," Akane replied. "I'll get one another day. I've got homework to do anyway."

"Don't you want to stay and watch us practice?" Ranma asked.

"No, I'll just get in the way. Have fun!" she said as she walked out.

"That's great for you, Ranma," Ryoga said.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at Ryoga, puzzled at what he meant.

"Akane trusts you by yourself, with Shampoo of all people."

Ranma smiled. "Trust…yeah, that's right. Well, let's get to it!"

Akane came through the front door. "I'm home!" She said as she removed her shoes.

"Oh, I thought you were going to practice in the gym with the others," Kasumi said, turning off her vacuum.

"I've got it covered," Akane said, smiling. She went up to her room and went into her closet. In side a box was the old Yamaha synthesizer she played on with her mother. They also used to have a full-sized piano, but it was sold after their mother passed when they needed money. Wiping a tear, she opened the box and placed the synthesizer on her desk. She plugged it in, and plugged some headphones into the line out. I'd rather nobody else hear me, she thought. As she played a few keys, the basics started to come back to her. After some time, she found she could play all the music that she had played with her mother.

Ranma and Ryoga got home a few hours later. It was decided that Ryoga could stay at the Tendos for a while, during the band training. Akane came down to greet them. "How did it go?"

"We've got potential, but we need more work," Ryoga said.

"I'm sure we can do it, though," Ranma said, smiling. Then he frowned. "I don't know where we'll find a keyboard for you, though."

"Don't worry about it, I found my old one earlier," Akane said. Ranma's frown returned to a smile, and they headed off to dinner.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy telling Tatewaki Kuno about what he saw while spying on the Tendos. He knew about the new engagement, and the musical contest, but he had left before finding out about Ryoga's curse.

"So, Ranma Saotome still keeps the fair Akane, and most undoubtedly the Pig-Tailed Girl, ensnared in his vile tapestry of lies and deceit. And what's more, he seeks to send his dark message around the world by use of enchanted musical instruments?" Kuno said.

"Err..yeah, something like that," Sasuke said, sweat-dropping.

"Then I must enter this contest as well, to free the minds of those under his sinister spell, and prevent it from consuming others! Besides, the world should learn of the Blue Thunder, and what better way than immortalizing myself in a song?"

"Perhaps I can help, brother dear?" he heard a familiar voice say. Kodachi, his twisted sister, entered the room. "I do so love music, and this may be my chance to make Ranma-darling my own."

"Sister, you'll help me, then?" Kuno asked.

"Of course! I'll even help you write a love song that'll make your Akane and pigtailed girl beg to be yours."

"L-l-love song?" Kuno managed to say. In his head, he had a vision of Akane and the Pig-Tailed Girl at his side.

"You're so righteous!" the fantasy Pig-Tailed Girl said.

"Talented singers make me so hot!" fantasy Akane added.

Kuno went back to reality. "I'll do it!" he yelled. "However, three will not be enough. I must recruit more for my cause!"


	4. One is Better Than Two

_Yay, I got reviews!_

_Ryan, I'm surprised I haven't really seen anything like this either. You'd think after Martial Arts Tea Ceremony, Caligraphy, and gymnastics, there'd be a martial arts music competition. I did see one fic, but it never went past chapter 1._

_A.Nomynous, it isn't a dream sequence, at least after Akane first woke up revision 2edit: and neither is the beginning. I seem to have a hard time getting the characters from what everyone knows to how I need them to be for my story, and I didn't want to take so long that everyone would lose interest. That, and I'm a little tired of the same old arguments. Ranma calling Akane an uncute tomboy, Akane calling Ranma a pervert, stuff like that. I'm pretty sure that out of all the TV episodes, 2 movies, and what I've seen of the OVA, Ranma hasn't done anything I'd classify as perverted. To me, the closest he's been is with Hinako Ninmiya, and that was really just to hit a certain pressure point near her breasts._

_Also, I have seen the Xmas OVA episode, and watched the DoCo ending videos. I've also got the Hot Fighting Songs music video DVD on order from Japan (glad I can play region 2 DVDs.) The karaoke during the Xmas one is the only one I consider to be part of the actual storyline. Also, I see Nabiki as being the manager more, and I have plans for Kasumi during the concert._

_Perhaps when I have time, I'll try to change the opening chapters. I'm not above editing anything._

_One more thing: funny you should mention Akane's mother, as she's involved in a later chapter, but if you've seen the Anime, you'll understand when you see it._

_One other thing: I noticed posted on the main page that they don't want real song lyrics copy and pasted. This throws a wrench in my plans. I was going to have Ranma sing Someday by Nickelback, and Ryoga also had a Nickelback song to sing (the one called Believe It Or Not). I thought these songs fit these two, and it was what I was listening to when I started writing this a month or so ago._

_However, I'm not licked yet. I've decided to write my own song. Whether this is good or bad, I don't know. If the song seems lame, just pretend it's good, OK? It'll be up in a later chapter, so there may be some delays while I try to make it sound like a real song._

_Another thing, things are based off the dub version of the Anime, so certain phrases and flashbacks are based off the English dialogue._

_I don't own the characters. See first chapter for the disclaimer._

_Ow, my fingers hurt from all this typing…_

* * *

It was a week after the failed wedding, and the band-in-training was practicing in the gym. Nabiki had managed to get them the gym a few times a week, and they could use one of the classrooms the other times. Right now, one band member was absent, and things didn't sound quite right without him.

"Man, I wish Mousse were here," Ranma said, playing a few random notes. "We don't sound right with those synthesized things from Akane's keyboard."

"Mousse say he drop in late, but no say why," Shampoo said sadly.

"Don't worry Shampoo, I'm here now."

Everyone turned to see Mousse at the doorway. It was immediately apparent that he didn't have his glasses.

"Uh, how are you going to practice if you can't see?" Ryoga asked.

"Who said I couldn't see, Ryoga?" Mousse said, looking right at him.

Shampoo was surprised. She then picked up a book from Akane's bag and held it up.

"If Mousse can really see, what this?"

"'Piano for Dummies: A Reference for the Rest of Us! By Blake Neely. Play-along audio CD included! The fun and easy way to get started on the piano.'" Mousse read effortlessly.

(A/N: I'm not saying Akane's a dummy. This is a book that I actually own. Dummy books can hold some good information.)

"Just saying it's a book would have been surprising enough," Akane said.

"But how? Somethin' magical happen to your eyes?" Ranma couldn't help but ask.

"Not as magical as you may think." Doctor Tofu said, coming in with Kasumi. Tofu was also lacking glasses. "We both now are wearing contacts."

"Now I have perfect vision, Shampoo," Mousse said, coming right up to the Amazon. "Even with my old glasses, I would end up talking to strangers or trees. Not anymore! And these are designed to stay in even when I turn into a duck."

"Pardon me, I need to use the ladies room," Kasumi said.

"Ok, I'll be right here," Tofu replied, and Kasumi left.

Ranma was the first to notice something. "Hey doc, how come you're not acting weird? Normally you go nuts when Kasumi is near you."

Tofu grinned. "That's _my_ reason for getting contacts. Since they're directly on my eyes, they can't fog up, causing me to get confused. I still feel nervous around her, but this is a huge step foreword for me."

"Good for you, Doctor Tofu," Akane said.

Kasumi came back, and the two left the band to their practice. They played for nearly an hour.

Ryoga put down his guitar. "Hey, I've got to go to the restroom. Be right back!"

Ranma eyed him. "Do you need help getting there? We can't have you getting lost."

Ryoga laughed. "It's right across the hall. I'll be fine."

A few minutes later, Ryoga came back in, with a weird grin on his face.

"That was quick," Mousse said. "You ready for more practice?"

"Practice is now over," Ryoga said, getting his umbrella out and pointing it at them. "I'm breaking this gig up."

"Ryoga feel OK?" Shampoo asked, nervous.

Ryoga responded by tossing a bandanna at Shampoo. Mousse deflected it with a chain from his robe just in time.

"What's wrong with you!" Akane yelled. Ryoga just smirked at her. "You need to cool off, Hibiki." She then tossed some water out of her bottle at the boy.

Ryoga just stood there, water dripping off.

"He…he didn't transform?" Ranma asked.

Just then, another Ryoga came back in.

"See, I didn't get lo…" he stopped when he saw the other Ryoga. "Where'd that other me come from?" he asked nervously.

Ranma made a fist. "Copycat Ken, is that you?"

The "evil" Ryoga laughed. "Bingo!" he said, using a green cloth to change back to normal. "Long time no see, Ranma Saotome!"

"Not long enough," Akane said.

"Why are you here?" Ranma asked. "I beat you before, fair and square."

"I'm here for revenge," Ken said, "and I'm going to get it." He then dropped some small orbs, which quickly filled the room with smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Ranma looked around. Ken was gone. What he did notice that there were now two Akanes!

"You're a real pain, Ken. You know that?" Ranma said, walking up to the two.

"I can't believe he copied me!" one of the Akanes said.

"You're the copy! Ranma's the only guy who should turn into a girl," the other one said.

Ranma sighed and then did something that surprised everyone.

He kicked one of the Akanes. She fell back, and the wig fell off, revealing that one to be Ken.

"How…how did you see through my disguise? It was flawless!" Ken said, getting up.

"Akane is my fiancée!" Ranma yelled. "Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to tell the difference!"

"Well, if that didn't work…try this!" Ken then used his cloth to transform again.

When he stood up, he looked somewhat like Mousse but with longer, blue hair.

"What that?" Shampoo asked. She had heard of Copycat Ken from the others, but this was her first encounter with him.

"Something new I came up with," Ken said. "I combine two people's traits into one. I've got the skills of both. It's kinda like the son of Mousse and Shampoo." Everyone else face-faulted.

Shampoo got up first. "Well, at least is good looking child." Mousse sweat-dropped from his spot on the floor.

Ranma dodged a bonbori attached to the end of a chain.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga yelled, touching the unusual weapon with his finger. It shattered into millions of little pieces.

Ken was surprised at Ryoga's sudden interference, and that's when Ranma struck.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

The quick attack shredded Ken's outer clothing, leaving him in his normal form yet again.

"Darn you," Ken said, holding his left shoulder, which had been bruised. "I'll get you next time!" He then leapt out the door. Everyone else ran to the door, but Ken was out of sight.

"I think we've had enough for today," Mousse said.

Ranma nodded. "Let's call it a day."

As Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga headed back to the dojo, Akane decided to speak up.

"Ranma, how did you know that the other Akane was really Ken?"

Ranma slowed down his walking a little. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure."

"What?" Akane and Ryoga said at the same time.

"Somethin' inside me told me which one was the real you. Maybe it was some small detail about his disguise my brain picked up. Maybe I could detect your distinctive aura. Or I'm used to your body language. Or it's some psychic bond thing." He then stopped. "Or maybe…my heart just knew. Whatever it was, I knew who you were, and _nothin_' will be able to fool my when it comes to that."

Akane smiled. She wasn't sure why, but she believed what he said. _Maybe we do have some sort of psychic thing._

Meanwhile, Ken was on a rooftop somewhere, going over his latest fight.

_How did he see through my disguise?_, he wondered. Now he was more determined to get back at Ranma and his friends.

It was then that he saw Kuno, Kodachi, and Sasuke on the street below. Knowing that they were pretty much rivals with Ranma and his friends, he decided to follow him. Thanks to his years of following people while secretly taking pictures, he was never seen. He followed them as they went into a nearby park.

"It's hard to believe that none of my fellow Kendo club members know anything about music," Kuno said to his sister.

"I know," Kodachi said. "None of my fellow gymnasts seem interested in being in a band either. Where are we going to find more people?"

A band? Ken thought. So they're going up against Ranma and his band!

"Well," Sasuke started. "Your father is always playing the ukulele. Maybe he would be interested in…"

"Never!" Kuno yelled. "I will not be on the same stage, playing music with that man!"

"Maybe I can be of some help," a new voice said. Hikaru Gosunkugi appeared behind them from seemingly out of nowhere, surprising everyone, even Ken.

"I know you," Kuno said when he saw who it was. "You're that guy that tries to defeat Ranma using voodoo sorcery." Ken also recognized Gosunkugi from his recent spying on people.

"If you seek to defeat Ranma Saotome, I have many methods up my sleeve," Gosunkugi said, and let out a weird little laugh

"Can you play any musical instruments?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, I can play the organ."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Kodachi said, sighing.

Ken decided that this was too good an opportunity to pass up. However, Kuno disliked him, to the point that he actually trained with Ranma to defeat Ken. No, he'd need to be in disguise while doing this. There was one thing this whole group was oblivious to about Ranma. Ken knew that from his spying on the people Ranma interacted with. He used his cloth and transformed once more.

"May I also join your band, Kuno?" Ken said in his disguise.

Kuno's eyes got big when he saw who (he thought) it was.

"Oh, my pigtailed pretty! You want to join us? Of course you can!"

Later, the Kuno mansion was filled with music. Well, it didn't qualify as music. It was more like noise pollution. Gosunkugi was playing a pipe organ that he managed to bring somehow, while Ken, disguised as Ranma-chan, played the guitar. These were the only two who displayed any talent at all.

Sasuke was sitting in a drum set, seemingly hitting the drums at random. Kuno was playing a lute, getting more notes wrong than right. Kodachi was singing horribly off-key, and adding her insane laughter into the air, which sounded really scary when combined with the pipe organ.

"Brother dear…we suck," Kodachi said. Well, she believed that she was good, but the others made her sound bad.

Gosunkugi then got an idea.

"I can make a special potion that will make us great!" he said.

"You expect us to use underhanded tricks to gain the advantage? That would be dishonorable to a warrior such as myself!" Kuno yelled.

Kodatchi sighed. She didn't want to make her Ranma sound bad, but she wanted to win so badly!

"Perhaps you should reconsider. My dear Ranma is supposedly using dark magic to win, according to you. Why shouldn't we? Fight fire with fire, as they say."

Kuno closed his eyes and thought about it. "Very well. We will use the potion."

"I'll have a batch ready for tomorrow!" Gosunkugi yelled.

Ken smiled. He didn't need the potion. All he had to do is watch someone play guitar on the television, and he could copy their skill. However, it was apparent that some of the other band members needed it badly.


	5. To the Moon and back

_The first chapter is mostly new material. This chapter is the other one that was heavily rewritten and added to._

_Between Ranma and Akane, they will still argue, but not as much as usual. After all, the two main catalysts for their arguments have been removed, most of the fiancees are out of the running, and the thought of being forced to marry against their will. However, as Ranma will say later, "old habits die hard."_

_I don't own these characters, so don't sue._

* * *

It was now a few weeks after the failed wedding. Akane was doing some homework, thinking about the upcoming break from school, when she heard banging. Wondering what was going on, she went outside to see. 

There, up on the dojo roof, were Ranma and Ryoga. They were covering the top with something blue. Akane decided to ask what was going on. She went up the ladder that was on the side. "What's going on?" she asked, staying on the ladder.

"There's supposed to be a rainstorm tonight. We're putting up this blue tarp to keep the rain out of the dojo, since the roof's busted," Ranma said.

"I've never seen this done before," Akane admitted.

"I have," Ryoga said. "I saw it in America, in an area called Florida. They were hit by a hurricane, and used these as temporary roofs."

"Hurricane?" Akane asked.

"It's like a typhoon, but in the ocean on the east side of America. They called this one Andrew, I think," Ryoga asked.

"Wait a minute," Ranma asked. "When did you go to America?"

Ryoga looked down in embarrassment. "Well, when I left here once to go on a training mission a year ago, I found out my camping stove needed fuel. I went towards the store, and ended up in Florida."

"You were going to the store and ended up in another continent!" Ranma and Akane asked at the same time.

Ryoga shrugged and continued securing the tarp in place.

"Here, I'll give you guys a hand," Akane said, getting onto the roof.

"Wait! Be careful! The tarp is slippery!" Ranma yelled, but it was too late.

Akane slipped and fell off the side of the roof. She then stopped falling. Risking a look down, she saw the ground below her. One of her house slippers fell off her foot onto the ground below, making a light thud sound.

Looking up, she saw Ranma hanging on to her arm. Ryoga was holding on to Ranma's legs, keeping the pigtailed martial artist from being pulled off.

Ranma pulled Akane back to the top of the roof, where she carefully sat down and caught her breath.

"Please be careful," Ranma said, also breathing hard. "You had me scared for a second."

"Then we're even," Akane said.

"Huh?"

"Ranma, I…I know what happened the night after the wedding."

Ranma looked at her. Ryoga did the same.

"You did?" Ranma asked. "What did you see?"

"You were sad, Ryoga attacked you, you talked about fiancées and that you wanted to be an astronaut, and then Ryoga took you inside."

"Sad is a huge understatement," Ryoga said. "You were so depressed, I was worried you'd release a Shishi Hokodan large enough to destroy the dojo, your school, and everything in between," Ryoga admitted. "I guess I didn't really help matters attacking you."

"No, you did help, after you got some stuff out of your system," Ranma said, smiling.

"Still, an astronaut? I never knew you had such interests," Ryoga said.

"Well, it never did go away. Pop and I would look at the stars when we were camping. He tried to teach me how to navigate using them, but he didn't know anything about it." He then let out a small chuckle. "I doubt I'll ever see space, though. Even without the 'taking over the anything-goes school' business, I don't have the grades or skills for it. Besides, Akane, you've hit me into orbit enough with your mallet. I'd like to stay on the ground for a while."

Akane laughed while Ryoga nailed in the last nail. Just as he did, one of the town's famous sudden downpours started. Akane got wet, but she had to stifle a giggle when the two strong boys in front of her became a shorter red-head girl and a little black piglet.

"We'd better get inside," Ranma said, picking up Ryoga's clothes.

Akane picked up P-Chan, and they went down the ladder. "You know, you're still a little cutie as P-Chan," she said when she got to the bottom. She then tucked the piglet under her arm. "But don't think I'm going to hold you against my chest like I used to."

Ranma couldn't help but laugh at how red P-Chan's face turned.

-

"I've got it!" Gosunkugi said as he came in, carrying bottles of some liquid.

"This is the stuff?" Ken asked, still disguised as Ranma-chan.

Kodachi picked up a bottle and looked at it. "It's safe to use," she said.

Kuno nodded. Kodachi, crazy as she was, was a master of toxins and poisons. She could properly identify what could paralyze, what could kill, and what could cause agony in the bathroom, all just by looking, and fanning some fumes towards her nose. If she said it was safe, then that was good enough for him.

Taking a bottle, he started to drink it. It had a nice lemon-lime taste.

"I added some artificial flavors to make it easier to drink, but it'll be just as effective," Gosunkugi said, proud of himself.

Sasuke (out of fear of displeasing Kuno and Kodachi more than anything else) drank some. The rest proceeded to drink some also.

As they now played, the chemicals did their work. They now played with the skill of the New Japan Philharmonic!

Hours later, Ken got back to the shack he was temporarily calling home and took off his disguise. Being the "notorious thief and bane of the greater Tokyo area" made it difficult for him to live anywhere else. Getting a house or apartment required picture IDs and filling out paperwork. Even if he did go through all that, the government would find out that he'd either been using a false name, or had copied someone else's. Either way, he'd probably be kicked out in a week or two.

Ken didn't dwell on that right now, though. He wanted to know if that strange liquid of Gosunkugi's enhanced skills for things other than music. Picking up a Game Boy Color he had stolen, he played Tetris.

He had reached played for almost an hour before he finally lost. This was surprising, since he usually wasn't that good at the game, and would lose in about ten minutes. Chuckling, he turned the portable game system off and put it back on his makeshift table (an old shipping crate).

He wanted to get some more of this potion for himself. Then, he'd show Ranma just how powerful a copy could be!

-

"Ok, here are the details of the contest," Nabiki told Ranma and his band. They were gathered in the Nekohanten, after the dinner crowd had died off. "I've taken care of most of the registration. You'll need to come up with a band name by the day of the contest. You also need to write your own song or two."

"We can't just use an existing song?" Ryoga asked.

"Nope," Nabiki said. "You need to perform one song, and one piece that is only music. You also need to do a third one, which could be either another original song or another music piece, your choice."

"I guess we should start writing a song. I'll get right on it!" Ranma announced.

"You?" Ryoga scoffed. "What would you know about singing? I'll write it!"

"I know plenty, P-brain!"

"Cut it out!" Akane yelled at the feuding boys. "I'll handle the lyrics."

"What would an uncute tomboy like you know about writing songs?" Ranma asked, then regretted saying that.

"What did you say?" Akane asked, gripping the table so hard it started to crack under the pressure.

"Sorry, Akane. Old habits die hard," Ranma said, sweat-dropping.

"Shampoo write beautiful song!" Shampoo said.

"We need someone who understands the language properly," Ryoga said with his arms folded. A chain wrapped around his neck.

"Don't insult her language skills!" Mousse said to him. "She speaks this language better than you can speak Chinese!"

Nabiki sighed. All the arguing was giving her a headache. She whistled, causing them all to stop and look at her.

"How about you all get together and write a song or two?" she said.

"Why don't we each write a song and vote on the best ones?" Ranma challenged.

"Because each of you would think yours is the best," Nabiki pointed out.

Everyone agreed that Nabiki was right about both things. They got together that night in the dojo with lots of paper and ink, and started working on two songs together.

"How about this…"

"I like that! We could then sing this…"

"Shampoo think this work."

That doesn't fit, Shampoo. Unless…We put this in front of it. Then it fits!"

"Good idea. Let's use this as the chorus."

This went on for a few nights, as the song was developed and fine tuned.

"Guys," Ranma said as he finished reading the finished songs for the fourth time and grinned. "I think we got somethin' good here."

Ryoga nodded. "We did it together, and we're going to win this competition together!"

"Yeah!" everyone else yelled together.

* * *

_And there we go. Just a note about Kodachi fanning the fumes towards her nose: this is something they teach in chemistry class. Directly smelling chemicals can be harmful. Fanning mixes it with air, making it less dangerous._

_Oh, and I was thinking of the more recent Hurricane Isabel when Ryoga was talking about the storm (my grandfather had a blue tarp roof for a while), but the Manga ended in the mid 90's, I believe (not sure), so I went with a hurricane that hit in the early 90's._


	6. The Return

_Here's the next chapter. This doesn't have as much to do with the main plot, but it was an idea that I decided to stick in here._

_I got my Hot Fighting Songs DVD (also called Ranma 1/2 Nettou Utagassen). This is a Region 2 DVD, but that's no problem for me. After watching it, I don't think its part of the "official" storyline. The same for the Doco videos on the OVA discs. However, there's a part where Akane was playing a keyboard on a guitar-like handle. You can view the picture I got of it on my website. To get there, go to my author bio and click homepage._

_Also, Nodoka appears, although she don't have much of a part in this whole fic. I haven't gotten very far in the Manga. Does Nodoka learn of Ranma's curse? She seems to already know in most of the other fanfics I've read. Also, does she live at the Tendo's or in her own home?_

* * *

A month passed since the failed wedding.

Ranma, Akane and Ryoga were walking home from practice. It was during summer vacation, so they had practice during the day, after the lunch crowd died down at the Nekohanten. They weren't having practice tonight, because they expected to have a visitor.

"It's been a year already since we saw her last," Ranma said. "Do you think she'll come?"

"I'm sure of it," Akane said.

"Who's coming?" Ryoga asked.

"Kogane. She's a ghost who'll appear tonight for the Obon (Festival of the Dead)," Gosunkugi said as he appeared right behind them, startling all three.

"I take it you want to see her again, don't you?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Gosunkugi said. _It's a good thing we have that potion, or I might be stuck practicing for that competition right now!_

So later, The Tendos, Ranma, Genma, Nodoka, Ryoga, Happosai, Gosunkugi, and also Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, and Cologne (who wanted to see the ghost) were waiting at the koi pond outside the dojo.

Soon, the group saw a blue flame floating in the air. Then they heard singing.

"The young Raccoon cries looking at the sky, up in Kokkuri Mountain…"

A young girl materialized. "I have returned," she said, somewhat menacingly.

Most of the group sweat-dropped except for Akane and Ranma. "She's a ghost. She's suppose to say that," they both said simultaneously.

"It's good to see you all again, especially you Gosunkugi," Kogane said.

"It's great to see you too, Kogane," Gosunkugi said, slightly blushing.

"Gosunkugi, let's go. We should leave the Tendos alone with their other guest."

"What other guest?" Nabiki asked.

"Someone I ran into in the afterlife that wanted to come with me," Kogane said, and another blue fireball appeared. It took the shape of a woman.

"Oh…my…" Soun said as the new ghost finished taking shape.

"It's good to see you again, my dear husband."

There was a moment of silence, then Akane broke into tears and ran towards the ghost, closely followed by Nabiki and Kasumi.

"Mom!" she yelled, as she wrapped her arms around the woman, never wanting to let go.

"My daughters…Soun, you've raised them well." Mrs. Tendo said.

"I've tried my best. It wasn't easy after you passed away, but I did what I could."

Gosunkugi and Kogane quietly left for the grave site they went to before. Ryoga and Ukyo decided to slip out to give the Tendo's some privacy.

Ranma watched the family reunion in front of him. He didn't even notice as a tear fell from his eye. He was happy for them, especially Akane.

Shampoo watched with Mousse and Cologne. "Great-grandmother," she asked. "Do you think that Shampoo's mother and grandmother return too?"

Cologne shook her head. "I'm sorry, child. We're Chinese Amazons. The ghosts only come back to their native land."

"Ayah," Shampoo said sadly. Mousse put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I know how you feel. My heart aches for them as well," Cologne said. She remembered when she got back from a trip many years ago to find that the village was attacked by a rival tribe. Her daughter and granddaughter were found dead in the burnt remains of one of the huts. Shampoo had somehow been found safe. She was only about three when it happened, and Cologne was thankful that Shampoo survived.

Cologne then remembered a ritual she read about contacting the dead. Looking up, she saw the moon and stars were aligned properly to make it work. "Perhaps we can do something to see them again. Shampoo, let's go." Cologne then started back to the Nekohanten, hoping what she had in mind would work. Shampoo and Mousse followed.

Ranma had overheard what they had said, and he smiled. He hoped that whatever Cologne was planning would work too.

"Ranma, come over here," he heard Akane say. He did so.

"Mom, this is Ranma, my fiancée," Akane said.

Mrs. Tendo smiled. "I know. I've been watching over you and my family for a while. I'm glad you two managed to work out your differences."

"You've been watching over us?" Kasumi said.

"Oh my, yes," Mrs. Tendo said. Ranma noted how the 'Oh my' sounded a lot like Kasumi's. "I know about Ranma's curse, and his battles. I'm glad you've realized that he isn't a pervert and that he cares about you, Akane."

"Thank you," Akane and Ranma said at the same time.

- - - -

In the basement of the Nekohanten, Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse were sitting on the floor, forming a triangle. Cologne was reciting some words from a book, while Shampoo and Mousse had their eyes closed, concentrating.

(A/N: during this segment, the dialoge is in Chinese. That's why Shampoo talks properly here.)

"We've arrived, my children," Cologne said.

Both opened their eyes and gasped. They were in the forest near their village. It felt like a dream.

"We're in a space between the living world and the dead," Cologne said.

"I thought you said they couldn't visit us," Mousse said.

Cologne chucked. "That's right, but we can visit them if the proper conditions exist."

"Shampoo?" Someone called.

They spun around to see who it was. They saw two people who looked like Shampoo and a slightly younger Cologne.

"Mother? Grandmother?" Shampoo said.

"It's good to see you again," her mom (the one who looked like Shampoo) said.

They all chatted for what seemed like hours. Shampoo never looked so happy.

Mousse had been standing to the side, happy for Shampoo. His thoughts were interrupted

When Shampoo's grandmother called his name.

"Mousse, I want to thank you for saving Shampoo."

Mousse blinked. "You mean from the bird-man from that island?"

Both the mother and grandmother chuckled. "Way before that. I'm not surprised you don't remember, since you were only three years old."

Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse gasped. "Something that had to do with the attack on our village?" Shampoo guessed.

Her mother nodded. "Yes. Mousse broke into our burning hut and saved you while you were unconscious. He tried to save us but we knew it was too late. We ordered him to take you and go."

Mousse looked at them. "I…I do remember a little about that, but I never thought it really happened. I never thought that I was really strong enough back then to do anything like that. I passed it off as some silly dream about me being heroic."

"There was a lot of smoke in the house. Some got in your eyes. That's what caused your sight to become so bad."

Shampoo gasped. Mousse was blind…because of her? Now she felt really guilty for treating him like dirt just because he would talk to rocks and walls when he thought he was talking to her.

"Wait...my mother wears glasses," Mousse pointed out.

"True, but you were born without the need for them. She did need them," Cologne said. "I always wondered why you suddenly couldn't see without them, but I never would have guessed that you made such a sacrifice, and at such a young age, no less."

After some more chatting, the living had to go, as the ritual was almost over. They bid their goodbyes to Shampoos mother and grandmother and returned to the living world.

"We're back," Mousse said.

"Mousse, I never knew you saved Shampoo. You have my thanks, long overdue," Cologne said, and bowed to him.

Mousse bowed back. "Thank you, Elder."

Shampoo gave Mousse a kiss on the cheek, and the couple started up the stairs together. Cologne grabbed her stick and started up the stairs, and stopped to look at the site where they just awoke from. "Rest in piece, my daughter and granddaughter. I will join you someday, but I'm still needed here," she whispered before turning off the basement lights.

- - -

The next few days at the dojo were filled with happiness. Mrs. Tendo spent time with all three girls and Soun. The band practice was put on hold for this time, so that Akane could spend more time with her family. Soun even tried to stay awake during the whole festival to spend as much time as possible with his wife (this is a three day festival), but Mrs. Tendo didn't want him to get sick. Not one to let his wife worry, Soun gave in and slept at night.

Akane was in her room on one of the nights, practicing a few notes on the synthesizer, when her mother came in. They talked for a while, and they played on the synthesizer together. Mother tried to teach her a new piece, but she couldn't get it right.

"Don't worry," her mother said. "You'll get it eventually. You can learn anything if you try hard enough." Then she did some thinking. "…as long as it doesn't have to do with cooking."

Akane face-faulted. "Mom!" she yelled. Then she sat on the bed. "Well, I guess you know that I'm a disaster in the kitchen."

"Kasumi is a better cook than you," her mother said. "A few of the times that Ranma ate your cooking, I was sure he would be joining me in the afterlife. But you know…" she lifted Akane's chin with her hand. "Everyone's good at something. Did you know that Kasumi tried to play music when she was young?"

Akane shook her head.

"She did, but she was a disaster with every instrument she tried. She tried because she was jealous of how well you played. She eventually gave up and found an interest in cooking."

Akane nodded as she took in this information.

"Don't think about what you can't do. Focus on what you can."

Akane smiled. "I will. Thanks."

The three days had passed, and the group was gathered around to watch Kogane and Mrs. Tendo leave for the spirit world.

"Not planning on doin' anything, are ya, gramps?" Ranma asked Happosai, remembering what happened last year.

"I won't do anything, I swear!" Happosai said. "Now, could you loosen these ropes?"

Happosai had been tied to a tree, to prevent interference.

"We'll get you down after they leave," Nabiki said. The others nodded.

"Ungrateful little…is this any way to treat family!" Happosai cried.

The torches stayed lit, and the two ghosts left. "Good luck in the band competition! I know you'll do well," Mrs. Tendo said as she left.

"I will, mom," Akane replied, although the ghosts were already gone.

Ranma went over and untied Happosai without saying a word. Happosai decided to go on a midnight panty raid, and left. Most of the others, even Gosunkugi, also left. Ryoga went in to get some sleep, although it was more to give the Tendos some privacy.

The Tendos stood outside, looking at the moon. The Saotomes stayed with them. Ranma put his arm around Akane. After nearly an hour of silence, they went in to get some sleep.

* * *

_As long as Shampoo's mother and grandmother weren't seen elsewhere in the Manga, I should be safe to use them like this. Please review!_


	7. The Competition part 1

_Well, we're now starting into the actual competition, although Ranma and company won't be on yet! They'll be performing in the next chapter._

_Sorry about confusion caused by all these rewrites. But, I look at it this way. I was able to add some other stuff that was floating around in my head. It's like a directors cut. Now, you may not be able to properly read everything until fanfiction dot net updates it properly (I have to spell it out because they remove web addresses from here and in reviews). So, give it time to update properly._

* * *

It was finally the day of the competition. The band members were in a line, carrying their instruments (Akane carried one of the guitars in addition to her keyboard so that Ryoga could help Mousse with the large drum set.)

The man up front accepted their application form and (checked the synthesizer to make sure it wasn't programmed with an entire song beforehand.) He then noticed the application was missing one important thing.

"What's the name of your group?"

Everyone looked at each other. They hadn't thought of a name.

Ranma thought about it and huddled with the group. After they agreed, he turned back to the official with is answer.

"Well, we're…the Cursed."

Taking their equipment to the designated area, the group went to their assigned room. It wasn't big, but it had chairs, three vanity mirrors, and a sink.

Ryoga plopped into a chair.

"You okay? You look tired," Akane asked him.

"Probably nervous about the competition. It's even started giving me weird dreams," Ranma said.

"What dream you?" Shampoo asked.

"I was on stage singing. Both of me. My boy and girl forms were side by side. Akane was there also. She had this green dress on, and she had some sort of half keyboard, half guitar looking thing."

"Well, I dreamed I was up in the North Pole again. I was P-Chan, carrying a microphone in my hand. I was running towards Akane, with Happosai, dressed like a piglet and also with a microphone, chasing after me."

Ranma nodded his head. Then he stopped. "Wait…North Pole again? Is there anywhere you haven't been, man?"

"A few European countries, I think. That's it," Ryoga said.

The others couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Shampoo dream she in front of many people, wearing large hat. Shampoo picked up mike to sing, but then woke up."

"I dreamed I was singing a love song, and was in a cute outfit," Akane said. "I finished my song, but then Kuno thought I was singing about him, and he chased me!"

"My dream was really weird," Mousse said. "I was on top of a tower, next to another tower on fire. I had a mike in front of me. A helicopter came up and aimed a large gun at me. I sliced the mike stand, and then the top of the building exploded."

Everyone else looked at him.

"Mousse, you been drinking?" Shampoo asked.

"No."

"Anyway, when do we go on?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma looked at the papers the official had given him. "We're group number seventeen. And there are eighteen groups…darn! We're next to last to go on!"

"At least we can observe the competition," Mousse pointed out.

They headed towards the stage, when they heard something over the intercom.

"Would group one please report to the stage?"

"It already starting!" Shampoo said.

They were near the stage. "I wonder if there's anyone playing who we'll recognize," Akane said. They then stopped when they saw the first group. They recognized the members, that was for sure.

"It's A..Azuza Shiratori, the girl who tried to take me and name me Charlotte!" Ryoga whispered.

"And there's Mikado Sanzenin, Azuza's skating partner, who wants to kiss every pretty woman in Japan!" Ranma said in a low voice through clenched teeth.

"There's Mariko Konjo, the cheerleader that caused our school to lose a volleyball match that one time," Akane said in a similar manner as Ranma.

"And Maomolin, spirit who looking for bride for over three thousand years but cannot find even single woman that accept proposal because is good for nothing, shaggy old ghost cat!" Shampoo said rather loudly. This caused the whole first group and her band to look at her. "What?"

"You don't have to rub it in!" Maomolin said, sniffling.

"Don't worry, you're so cute, Bijou!" Azusa said, hugging the ghost cat.

Bijou? Akane thought. She remembered reading about a girl that played piano. She has a hamster with the same name…

"Well if it isn't Ranma Saotome, and his lovely fiancée, Akane Tendo. And who is this beauty?" Mikado said, getting close to Shampoo.

Shampoo responded by hitting him with a bonburi, while Mousse wrapped him up in a hidden chain. Both then kicked him away.

"Great kick!" Mariko said, jumping and shaking a pair of pom-poms. "But the game hasn't even started. We're going to win this!"

The odd group left for the stage (much to Ranma's relief. Being near that ghost cat always scared him), while the Cursed went to the back.

At the stage, the judges introduced the band. "Here's our first group, the Golden Notes!"

"No, our name is The Jacques" Azuza said.

"No, we're the Golden Notes," Mikado said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Golden Notes," Maomolin said.

"Me too," Mariko said.

"Meanies," Azusa let out, and turned her head away.

The judges shrugged. "Ok, you may begin your first song."

Azuza went to the lead singer microphone. Maomolin pulled out a saxophone. Mikado sat at the drums. Mariko picked up the guitar and went to one of the other microphones.

"Our first song is called My Sweet Possessions," Azuza said.

They started playing the instruments. Azuza swayed back and forth to the lead in music, then she started singing.

Kuno was in a room in the back with the other members of his band, getting ready. He then stopped what he was doing when he heard the song from the stage.

"Those voices…I know I've heard them before," he said.

He left the room to investigate. The others decided to look also.

"They sound pretty good. We better make sure to drink a lot of the talent potion before we go on," Gosunkugi said as he went down the hall.

Talent potion? Kasumi thought. She and Dr. Tofu were backstage, going to visit Ranma, Akane, and the rest of their band. Nobody from Kuno's band even recognized them as they went passed.

"I can't believe they'd actually cheat!" Tofu said after the band was out of hearing range.

"I agree. It's not honorable," Kasumi said.

"Should we even the odds a little?" Tofu asked her.

"Yes, let's."

They quietly slipped into the room and looked around. Tofu noticed the bottles of green liquid on the table. He picked one of them up. "This is it," he said. "I can feel the magical powers in it." He then saw a sink and proceeded to pour the contents into it. Kasumi picked up some more bottles and brought them over to the sink.

Just as the last of it was poured out, Kuno and the rest came back in.

"What…what are you doing to my potion!" Gosunkugi yelled when he saw his work go down the drain.

"Just evening up the odds," Tofu answered before getting into a battle stance.

"Can you make more of it?" Kuno asked.

"I don't have the time or ingredients! We'll have to forfeit!"

Ken ran towards Tofu and Kasumi. "I'll teach you to mess up our plans!"

Kasumi gasped when she saw who she thought was Ranma. "How could you do this to Akane?" she gasped, and slapped Ken.

'Ranma' fell to the ground. "I didn't mean to hit him…uh...her that hard," Kasumi said.

When she hit the ground, the red wig came off, revealing 'Ranma's' true identity.

"Copycat Ken, you vile cur!" Kuno yelled.

"Err…gotta go!" Ken yelled, and ran for the door. He ran into Gosunkugi, who was thinking about the loss of his potion. Both were knocked out from the collision.

Kodachi attacked them with her ribbon. "I won't let Akane Tendo get in my way, nor any of her servants!"

Kasumi was frozen in place as the ribbon flew at her, but Tofu caught it in his hand. He gave it a good tug, causing the crazy gymnast to fly right past them, and into Kuno, knocking him out. She hit the floor and rolled to a stop, and glared at Tofu. "You're no ordinary doctor."

Tofu had an angry look on his face. "If you attack the woman I love again, you won't need my help. You'll need a mortician."

Kasumi just looked at him. _Did he just say he loves me?_

Kodachi tried to get up, but couldn't for some reason. "When you flew past, I hit a pressure point in your back to prevent you from moving. Don't worry. It'll wear off in an hour or so," Tofu informed her.

Kasumi and Tofu calmly walked away, leaving Kodachi trying to stand, and the others out cold. Unfortunately, Kuno was only faking.

_These two are mere pawns of that wicked Ranma_, he thought to himself_. I must free them and everyone else!_

* * *

_And there it is. Sorry, you won't see Kuno performing (I'm not writing a song for every group here!) although the song the Golden Notes was origionally going to sing was My Sweet Passion, the theme song for Amy Rose from Sonic Adventure. It seemed to fit. About the dreams that Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse had: they're all scenes from the Hot Fighting Songs DVD. I don't know if the part after Akane's song was supposed to be a mock advertisement for an action movie or what. Since I don't consider this part of the official storyline, I decided to add parts in as a dream._

_Oh, and that Bijou thing is a Hamtaro reference. Does anyone remember Hamtaro?_

_I'm not sure when the next part will be up. I've got this thing called the real world to deal with. Hopefully by Sunday._

_Oh, and no more major rewrites. If someone wants to point out pacing problems, I'll make a note of it for my next fic (if there is a next one), but not for this one._

_Hmm…I wonder if Kuno's dad could be in the contest, singing that one commercial I keep seeing on TV. "You put the lime in the Coke, you nut…"_


	8. The Competition part 2

_I'm almost done typing this up. I'd say that there are two more chapters after this one. However, don't despair! I've already got a plan for a sequel, although it's a humor fic, complete with a self insert in one spot (I wouldn't be in the entire fic, maybe just one chapter.) I might also include some of the other people from around here into my fic…more plans as I get started on that fic. For now, however, I'll focus on this fic more._

_I finished watching the OVAs, wrapping up all the Viz-released animation for Ranma ½, plus the Hot Fighting Songs. I've got to start on the Manga, I guess._

_The song I wrote is here! Just…please pretend it's good. I'm a computer programmer/fast food worker/Roboticist/Anime and Video Game fan! What do I know about songs?It may sound like something from Animaniacs or the Simpsons, but bear with me. Besides, imagine if they were backed with some really good music. _

_So read and review. I don't own the characters, but I did write the song. YOU HEAR ME FANFICION-DOT-NET? I WROTE IT! I'M NOT VIOLATING ANY RULES! > gets hauled away in a straight jacket>_

* * *

By now, the first sixteen groups had played. Ranma and his group were now watching as stagehands moved their instruments into position and plugged them in to the stage's amplifiers. 

"This is it," Ryoga said. He felt nervous, but excited at the same time. Akari was out there somewhere, watching for him. He knew the others had friends and family out there also.

"There's no turning back now, but we can do it!" Ranma said. The others agreed, and the band went to their positions. Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo picked up their guitars. Mousse sat at his drum set, and a drumstick popped out of each of his sleeves, which he caught in each waiting hand. Akane took the dust cover off her synthesizer keyboard and turned it on, and even played a test note.

"Here's the next group, the Cursed!" one of the judges said.

They could hear their friends and family in the audience cheer for them. They started to play their instruments. After a little intro music, they started singing.

Ranma started. "One day I was engaged to the daughter of my dad's friend  
Though I thought this girl was kind of strange,"

Akane took over from there. "At first, I thought I detested and hated him,  
But then my heart slowly started to change."

It was now Ryoga's turn. "This girl I thought was more deserving of me than him,  
So I said to this guy, 'You fool! Prepare to die!'  
In my heart I knew I never ever stood a chance  
But I ignored it all and kept living this big lie."

Shampoo sang next. "There was boy who was madly in love with Shampoo,  
I thought was fool. He was blind, he could not really see  
Then I realized that maybe it was I who was wrong,  
He was blind, but in my heart, the one who blind was me"

Mousse continued the song. "I wondered 'is my life one of the worst?'  
Then I knew that my heart was"

Everyone sang together. "actually cursed!"

They all sang most of the chorus. "Now I understand the rules for this game of love  
Now I see you were sent from the stars above  
Before you'd get near, I would say 'go away!'  
Now without you, I don't think I could face the day"  
Ranma did this by himself. "I thought my life was always about the art"  
Then everyone sang again. "But now you've gone and managed to cure my cursed heart!"

Ranma sang the next part. "So I started having feelings for this girl  
But this girl kept on calling me jerk.  
We'd argue and get mad, and all that crap  
I said to myself 'It'll just never work.'"

Akane sang next." Even then, it's my decision, not that of our dad's  
It's my life, and I'd like to at least have some say  
If I had showed how I felt my dad would've ensured  
I was married to this guy the very next day"

Akane and Ranma sang together. "I wanted this to be our choice, and not theirs,  
And I could tell that you felt the same way too  
So I acted like I just wasn't interested  
If you think that was easy then you hadn't a clue"

Everyone sang. "We'd get closer together and end up drifting apart  
I need to find a way to cure my stupid cursed heart!"

They did the chorus just like before. "Now I understand the rules for this game of love  
Now I see you were sent from the stars above  
Before you'd get near, I would say 'go away!'  
Now without you, I don't think I could face the day  
I thought my life was always about the art  
But now you've gone and managed to cure my cursed heart!"

Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo sang the next part. "If I turned into a duck, pig, or cat  
You can be sure where my heart is at"  
Ranma sang. "Even if a girl is what I became,"  
Then Akane and Ranma both sang again. "You should know my heart would still be the same!"

Chorus, same as before. "Now I understand the rules for this game of love  
Now I see you were sent from the stars above  
Before you'd get near, I would say 'go away!'  
Now without you, I don't think I could face the day  
I thought my life was always about the art  
But now you've gone and managed to cure my cursed heart!"

The audience applauded. Obviously they liked it. Ranma smiled, and he waited for the crowd to calm down.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now, here's our musical piece: 'Won't Stop: Just GO!'" Ryoga said next. "Mousse, if you would, please?"

Mousse grinned again as he started playing a fast beat on his drum. After about four seconds of this, Shampoo, Ryoga, and Ranma started playing their guitars, while Akane stood back and watched (she didn't have a part in this piece.)

Ranma and Ryoga took turns playing as the lead and backup guitar, while Shampoo did the bass. _Competing over being the lead…this is definitely the song about Ranma and Ryoga,_ Akane thought with a smirk.

After the fast paced song was over, the audience cheered again. After they calmed down, one of the judges spoke. "Nicely done. Before your final entry, would you like to introduce yourselves to our audience?"

"Sure," Ranma said. "I'm Ranma Saotome. I come from the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. I play one of the lead guitars. Sorry girls, but my fiancée is Akane, the girl with the keyboard."

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki. I play the other lead guitar. I just wanted to say I LOVE YOU AKARI UNRYU!" Ryoga then blushed at what he just said, but still smiled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO RYOGA!" they heard Akari yell back from the audience.

"My name Shampoo. Shampoo Chinese Amazon and play bass guitar. Shampoo engaged to drummer Mousse."

"My name is Mousse. I am a master of the Hidden Weapons Technique. As you heard, I am the future husband of Shampoo."

"I'm Akane Tendo, of the Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Ranma is my fiancée, and I play the keyboard."

"Why did you name yourselves the Cursed?" the judge asked.

Ranma looked at his fellow band members. "We'd rather not talk about it," he said.

"Okay. We're ready for your last piece," the judge said.

Ranma smiled. "The last piece is sung by Ryoga, and is called…"

Ranma was interrupted by the sound of someone running.

_

* * *

Who is the person running? Wait and see (it might be obvious.) _

_When you read and review, don't tell me how much my song sucks. Just pretend it's good. I'm not a musician, after all! Just pretend it sounds like a Linkin Park / Evanescence/Good Charlotte song. Okay, all those styles are probably different, so pick one._

_The music "Won't Stop, Just GO!" is from Sonic Adventure 2. It's the music where Sonic is trying to get out of a jungle before a bomb goes off. You can listen to a sample at my site. Go to my author bio and click "homepage."_

_Imagine the songs they could've sung. Here's a list:_

_Someday – NickelBack (this is what I originally was going to have, until I found it was against the rules.)_

_Someday - NickelBack (Originally Ryoga's song. Cut for the same reason as Someday.)_

_Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park_

_Lonely No More – Rob Thomas_

_He Loves U Not – Dream (I could see Akane singing this with her sisters, or with Sampoo or Ukyo.)_

_Evanescence – Bring Me To Life (I just like the song. It might fit in the Ranma universe, though.)_

_And of course_

_Put the Lime in the Coke, You Nut! – Coke commercial – Principal Kuno could sing this!_

_Lastly, here's the song I wrote again, with no character identifiers._

_One day I was engaged to the daughter of my dad's friend  
__Though I thought this girl was kind of strange  
__At first, I thought I detested and hated him,  
__But then my heart slowly started to change._

_This girl I thought was more deserving of me than him,  
__So I said to this guy, 'You fool! Prepare to die!'  
__In my heart I knew I never ever stood a chance  
__But I ignored it all and kept living this big lie._

_There was boy who was madly in love with Shampoo,  
__I thought was fool. He was blind, he could not really see  
__Then I realized that maybe it was I who was wrong,  
__He was blind, but in my heart, the one who blind was me_

_I wondered 'is my life one of the worst?'  
__Then I knew that my heart was actually cursed!_

_Now I understand the rules for this game of love  
__Now I see you were sent from the stars above  
__Before you'd get near, I would say 'go away!'  
__Now without you, I don't think I could face the day  
__I thought my life was always about the art  
__But now you've gone and managed to cure my cursed heart!_

_So I started having feelings for this girl  
__But this girl kept on calling me jerk.  
__We'd argue and get mad, and all that crap  
__I said to myself "It'll just never work."_

_Even then, it's my decision, not that of our dad's  
__It's my life, and I'd like to at least have some say  
__If I had showed how I felt my dad would've ensured  
__I was married to this guy the very next day_

_I wanted this to be our choice, and not theirs,  
__And I could tell that you felt the same way too  
__So I acted like I just wasn't interested  
__If you think that was easy then you hadn't a clue_

_We'd get closer together and end up drifting apart  
__I need to find a way to cure my stupid cursed heart!_

_Now I understand the rules for this game of love  
__Now I see you were sent from the stars above  
__Before you'd get near, I would say 'go away!'  
__Now without you, I don't think I could face the day  
__I thought my life was always about the art  
__But now you've gone and managed to cure my cursed heart!_

_If I turned into a duck, pig, or cat  
__You can be sure where my heart is at  
__Even if a girl is what I became,  
__You should know my heart would still be the same!_

_Now I understand the rules for this game of love  
__Now I see you were sent from the stars above  
__Before you'd get near, I would say 'go away!'  
__Now without you, I don't think I could face the day  
__I thought my life was always about the art  
__But now you've gone and managed to cure my cursed heart!_


	9. The Competition part 3

_The next chapter is here! Just this one, and one more to go._

_My next fanfic is progressing nicely. Ryan L. Spradling (who I assume Sonic 1 is from the email address), the Sonic Underground crossover is a good idea. It also gave me another idea for the fanfic. I may only spend only a chapter_ _or two on that, but I'll try to use the SU part._

_Priestess Kohana, thanks for continual reviews. However, don't forget to update your own fics! I'm waiting to see waht happens in Paralyzed._

_The next fic is going to_ _be a big project for me. It'll cross into our world, other shows and/or video games, and even other fanfics! I still have to determine if I can get away with a T rating on it, since there'll be violence, cursing, a death or two, drug use…_

_Anyway, here we go! Chapter 9._

* * *

Ranma smiled. "The last piece is sung by Ryoga, and is called…" 

Ranma was interrupted by the sound of someone running.

"Ranma Saotome, I won't let your vile deeds go unpunished!" Kuno shouted as he ran onto the stage. Ranma was caught off guard for a second, but managed to kick Kuno in the face before his Boken could hit him. This was nothing new to Ranma. However, the Boken flew out of Kuno's hand and sailed through the air. It impacted a stage light, causing it to short out and smoke. The smoke caused the sprinklers to turn on. The resulting shower caused a shock to the audience as four of the band members turned into a red-headed girl, a pig, a cat, and a duck.

Akane got the dust cover out of the box for her synthesizer and put it on the device to prevent water damage. She was actually feeling out of place, being the only member of the band who didn't change due to the water.

Kuno just stared at Ranma-chan, mouth wide open. "Ranma _is_ the pig-tailed girl!" he yelled incredulously.

Kodachi was equally surprised. Kuno had carried her to just offstage before he went out. Now she saw that the pig-tailed girl she hated so much and the man she loved were the same.

"So, you figured it out, did you?" Ranma-chan replied. "Like I tried to tell you before, we have the same mind and body. The same memories. The same feelings. The same everything. I only physically change."

Everyone was surprised when Ranma-chan flew halfway across the stage from Kuno's punch. Not because Kuno was able to actually hit her, but because he hit her when she was in girl form.

Ranma-chan stood up and looked at Kuno in shock. She saw the pain and anger in his eyes.

"All this time," the Kendoist slowly said. "You've been using me! You used my affections to your advantage, toying with my heart!"

Ranma-chan bit her lower lip. She did lead him on quite a few times, especially during that whole thing with the magic sword that grants wishes.

"And you, Akane Tendo!" Kuno continued, pointing at Akane. "You're the same as this…this…thing! You're really a man too, aren't you! I wondered from the way you fought and act, but now I know why you don't have any feminine qualities. You were born without them!"

"Hey!" Akane said angrily. She was feeling sorry for Kuno, since not only Ranma, but Nabiki and even she had used his emotions for their own schemes. But then he had to go and say that. "I don't have a curse, and I am a girl!"

The official who was taking the applications recognized Kuno from when he came in with his group and told the judges. The one judge then spoke into the microphone. "Mr. Kuno, if you do not calm down and behave, we will disqualify your group."

Kuno wasn't listening. He got out another Boken and drew it back. "I'll kill you both for messing with the heart of Tatewaki Kuno!"

He flew at Akane, bent on getting revenge on her first. Akane could only watch as Kuno came at her with incredible speed, when Ranma-chan knocked into him, causing them both to tumble back onto the stage floor. Ranma-chan leapt away from the enraged Kendoist as he swung his Boken at her, but it managed to cut into her side. The gash reminded Akane of the dream she had the night after the wedding. This one was much smaller, but it was in the same exact spot, which sent a chill up Akanes spine.

Ranma-chan backed away from Kuno. He was truly mad. While she wasn't going to die or anything from the gash, it hurt pretty bad, which made it harder for her to fight back and defend herself. Then she got an idea.

She backed away from Kuno, who was burning with rage. Which ever direction she twisted, he was still heading towards her.

_I have to make this as tight as I can so that Akane and the others won't get caught in it._

Just as Kuno was close enough, he raised his Boken to strike. That's when Ranma-chan made her move.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

A twister appeared and threw Kuno up and out of the building, creating a hole in the process.

Now that Kuno was gone, everyone calmed back down. Akane noticed that her fellow band members were still cursed. "Hey, anyone got any hot water out there?" she shouted into the audience.

"I'll go try to find some!" She heard Ukyo shout back, but she couldn't see her.

"Well, if possible, we still need one more piece of music for your entry," one of the judges said. The sprinklers continued to rain water onto the stage.

Ranma-chan looked at her. "Akane, I may be able to play guitar as a girl, but they can't play as animals!" she said, indicating the pig, cat, and duck with her arm.

P-Chan looked down. In this form, he'd never be able to sing his song: 'Wondering Soul'.

The judges started talking to each other. Then they faced back to the stage.

"Given current circumstances, even though this is supposed to be a band, we will accept a solo piece by Akane Tendo."

Akane gulped. _A solo piece!_ She didn't know what to do. Then she felt a hand on her arm. Looking, she saw it was Ranma-chan's hand.

"You can do it. I know you can," she assured her. Ranma-chan was holding Ryoga's umbrella over Akane and the keyboard. While Ranma-chan was still getting wet from the sprinklers, she was protecting her fiancée and her fiancées instrument from the indoor rain.

Akane removed the dust cover from the synthesizer and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the power light was still on. The water didn't damage it. Ranma-chan removed her hand from Akane's shoulder and gently took the dust cover from her. Akane shook the excess water from her hands and pressed a key on the keyboard, hoping to hear a note.

She did.

She pressed it again and looked at the judges to see if they heard it. They all nodded.

She pressed the key once more to make sure. Then she started to play her music, starting with the same tune.

Her music had a melancholy effect, which was actually aided by the sound of rain provided by the sprinkler system. Every once in a while, she used one of the sound affect keys on her keyboard to play a thunder sound. This added even more to the atmosphere of the music.

Partway in, she turned on the built-in percussion. While not as good as Mouse on a real set of drums, it still got the mood and rhythm across.

Ranma-chan just stood there, holding the umbrella, taking in the beautiful music.

Towards the end of the piece, sunlight started to come through the hole that Kuno had made, and it shined on Akane and her synthesizer like a spotlight. After she finished, everyone in the audience stood up and applauded. Even the judges were clapping. Ranma-chan handed her the dust cover, which she put over her synthesizer again. Ranma-chan then gave her a thumbs-up and smiled. Akane smiled back.

"Very nice, Miss Tendo," one of the judges said.

"Thank you," Akane said, coming to the front of the stage and bowing. "It…it's kind of a…tribute to my late mother, who taught me how to play." The other band members came up to her, smiling (as best they can as animals, anyway.)

Kodachi was in awe at the music. It sounded so beautiful. It even brought back memories of her own mother. Then she realized something.

During the Rhythmic Gymnastics Competition where she had fought the Pig-Tailed Girl, she had make Kodachi swear that, if she lost the match, she would stay from Ranma. _So that means…Ranma himself was telling me to stay away from him! He never wanted to be with me. I just couldn't see it_.

The technicians were finally able to turn off the sprinklers. Ukyo got back with some water and tossed it at the band members without thinking. As soon as Mousse and Ryoga changed back, they leapt behind the drums to hide their nakedness. Mousse already had his clothes back there, and Ranma tossed Ryoga's pants over to them. They felt embarrassed, but then realized that the attention wasn't on them…

Shampoo stood there, dazed. All she could see was the darkness in front of the stage, and millions of flashes of white light. After a few moments, she realized that she didn't have any clothes on, and the flashes were from cameras. Turning red with embarrassment, she leapt back behind the drums with the others. Mousse and Ryoga already had their pants on, and Mousse put his robe over Shampoo. There were groans of disappointment from the audience.

"Shampoo thank Mousse," Shampoo said. Then she realized that the sleeves of the robes weighted a ton with all the chains and stuff. "…Shampoo think," she added.

"Since Mr. Kuno disqualified his group, which was the only group left after the Cursed, the contest is over. We will now decide a winner."

The judges reviewed the scores, as the members of all the bands and the audience held their breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen," one of them said into the microphone. "The winner is…the Cursed!"

The auditorium erupted with applause. Even the other bands were applauding. They had enjoyed the music, especially Akane's piece.

The band bowed. They then left the stage. Ranma noticed Kodachi sitting by the wall offstage.

"Good job," she said. "…especially you, Akane Tendo."

"Th…Thank you," Akane got out after her initial shock. Kodachi was being nice?

"Ranma, Akane, I hope for the best for you too," Kodachi said.

"Thanks!" Ranma said, and the band left.

Kodachi was left to sit on the floor. She still couldn't move from Dr. Tofu's paralysis technique. She had a lot to think about anyway, so it didn't matter to her where she was.

* * *

_And there we go. What music did Akane play? The song her mother tried to teach her earlier! Anyway, the real music can be found via link on my homepage, or go to wwwocremixorg (change underscores to dots), and go to the Super Metroid (under S). Find the song titled 'One Girl In All The World' (not to be confused with the song 'All the World in One Girl,' which is also a great song by the same person.) These were written by The Wingless, not me. The song even features a slight Japanese feel, so it works nicely._

_Oh, and I only came up with the title Wondering Soul for Ryoga's song. I didn't write any lyrics to go with it._


	10. Wedding Bells

_This is the last (and looks like the longest) chapter in this story. It's been fun, but one thing bothers me. Why do I get so few reviews? Other stories only have one chapter, and they're up to 20! Oh well, I'm posting the story to let others see it, not get reviews._

_My next story, titled "Ryoga's Roadtrip" is progressing nicely. This is a sequel to this story, so that'll take care of pacing problems with character development. It'll be a Comedy/Angst/Crossover/Drama/Self-Insert fic, and will most likely be M rated (maybe T rated until I hit the heavy stuff)._

_One of my Reviewers, Peophin-chan, wrote her own lyrics for Ryoga's song "Wandering Soul." It is supposed to be Wandering, not Wondering. My fault! The song appears at the end of this long chapter._

_I don't own Ranma. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Fuji TV and Kitty Film. The song at the end was written by Peophin-chan, not me. This chapter uses some characters theat are unique to the Anime, so if you see someone you don't know, it's probably form the anime. Just poke around the character page at furinkan .com and you should find them!_

* * *

"No, I'm sorry. This event is not open to the public," Nabiki said. It was finally the day of the wedding, and she was dealing with the press. They tried not to keep the ceremony private, but it leaked out somehow. 

"We just want some photos and an interview!" one of the reporters begged before she closed the door and locked it. Since the curse of Ranma and the others became public knowledge from the contest, everyone wanted to get an exclusive story. Nabiki was tempted to sell the info herself, but even she had her standards.

The contest provided the money for the dojo repairs, but there wasn't as much left over as they thought. The band members were nice enough to donate some of the money to repair the damage from Kuno's attack on the stage, even though they weren't really at fault.

There were some ways that they cut costs for the wedding. Picolet Chardin II and Madame St. Paul, as their wedding gift, had lent them the kitchen staff from Chateau Chardi. This staff could cook easily for hundreds of normal people. Picolet and St. Paul even agreed not to "criticize the commoners for their atrocious dining manners" at the reception.

The biggest money saver was that fact that there were four couples getting married at the same time. This may be a little unusual, but it cut down on the rental fees for the church and equipment, and their guests only had to make one trip. It wasn't what any of the girls were thinking when they imagined getting married when they were kids, but they weren't complaining.

Nabiki entered the girls changing room. The girls, like herself, were already in dresses. Nabiki went up to her sisters, where Kasumi was adjusting Akane's hair.

"Looks like soon I'll be the only single sister in the family," Nabiki said.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone," Kasumi said.

"Well, I do plan to go to collage. And I'm much more interested in which of you two will make me an aunt first."

Kasumi and Akane started blushing. "Nabiki!" they yelled.

CLICK!

Nabiki laughed as she pulled the camera away. "That look was just too precious!" she said. "But Akane, you'll have to tell us how the honeymoon goes. Let us know if Ranma really is a 'man among men.'"

The rest of the girls, including Shampoo and Ukyo, couldn't help but laugh at how red Akane was.

Kasumi tried to suppress her own laughter. "Nabiki, don't do that! We're all under enough stress."

Meanwhile, in the mens changing room, things were going a lot smoother.

"Do you think I should leave this bandanna on?"

"Hey, I'm going out with my pigtail. I don't see a problem with your bandanna."

The grooms were getting ready. Ranma, Ryoga, and Dr. Tofu were wearing tuxedos, while Mousse was dressed in a ceremonial white robe.

"I'm finally marrying Shampoo," Mousse looked at himself in a mirror. "Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming!"

Ranma was about to pinch him when Dr. Tofu grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, no you don't," he said. "Knowing you guys, that'll start a fight. Try to act civilized for today, Okay?"

"Ranma, I wanted to congratulate you. I know the schools aren't the reason you're doing this, but joining the schools is something that every founding master is proud him," Happosai said as he hopped up and adjusted his bowtie in the mirror.

"Th…thank you, Happosai," Ranma said.

"Plus, I'll always be able to find you when I need a little fun," Happosai added. Everyone else could only shake their heads at this.

Soon, the ceremony was started. The chosen flower girl, Temari from the Good Old Days Martial Arts School, went down the isle, spreading flower petals.

Dr. Tofu, Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga were lined up, from left to right. As the organ player started playing, the four brides were led down the isle by Soun and Genma. Soun led Akane and Kasumi down the middle. To their Right, Genma led Akari and Shampoo. This way, each bride matched up to their groom.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered…"

He was cut off by a crash, as Kuno burst through a side door. Sasuke followed him, holding a video camera.

"Ranma Saotome, I will smite thee!" Kuno yelled.

Ranma sighed. "Why can't something go right, just once?" He asked himself out loud.

"I am going to get my revenge. I have gone as far as train in China! Now that I know about your curse, I will ask you: are you familiar with a place called Jusenkyo?"

Ranma cringed. He's heard this story before.

"Are you cursed, and you're blaming me for it?" Ranma dared ask.

"You may find out, if you live that long. However, I can tell you that I've seen Hell, thanks to you. Now you will pay for it! I am going to destroy your happiness!"

"Oh great, another Ryoga," Ranma said.

Ryoga ignored the comment. "You'll have to get past us," he said.

Ukyo got up from her seat and got out Ryoga's umbrella and Shampoo's bonbori from under it, and tossed it to them. "Here, catch!"

They caught it. "Take this!" Ryoga yelled, opening the umbrella. "Shampoo-spinner!" Just before he tossed the heavy umbrella, Shampoo jumped on it. Both the umbrella and Shampoo, with her bonbori extended, sailed around Kuno in a circle a few times, while Shampoo hit Kuno from almost every imaginable angle. Kuno dropped his boken. As Shampoo and her ride came back towards Ryoga, Mousse knelt down and used a chain to pull the boken away before Kuno could retrieve it. As Ryoga caught his umbrella, Shampoo jumped off, landed and jumped off Mousse's back, and then landed on the ground.

"Well, that went well," Ryoga said, glad that this attack worked so well. It was the first one he's made in a long time that didn't have to do with killing Ranma.

"Yeah, but when we practiced, Shampoo wasn't in high heels," Mousse said weakly as he slowly stood back up.

Kuno stood back up also. "I will deal with the rest of you later," he said. "Saotome, this will put an end to you!" Kuno took out what looked like a large stone coin with a hole in it. "Here is something I found in an Amazon village in China."

Cologne gasped from the isle seat. "The nightmare disk!"

"What's that thing?" Ukyo asked.

"A dangerous item from our village, forbidden for decades. If he just looks at Ranma through the hole in the center, it will trap Ranma in a nightmare of his worst fears! It also displays his nightmare on a large bubble!"

"Thanks, you old hag! I knew what it did, but I wasn't sure how to use it!" Kuno said.

Cologne fumed. She didn't like being tricked.

"I'll take that thing!" Mousse said, using a hidden chain to take it from Kuno. However, Kuno had already used it before the chain had reached him.

Everyone watched as Ranma relaxed from his battle stance and his pupils got small, like he was in a trance.

Kuno laughed. "I wonder what his deepest fear is. Nabiki, if you're taking any bets, I'll bet 40000 yen that it's about his fear of cats."

Nabiki scowled. "Dry up and die, Kuno," she said through clenched teeth.

Kuno merely brushed her off. A large bubble formed above Ranma. The show was starting, and he didn't want to miss it.

(A/N: The part that is the nightmare, or what is being displayed on the bubble, will be in _italics_. Dialogue of characters in the bubble will also be in _italics_.)

_Ranma was in a Tuxedo, running to the church. "How the heck could I be running late for my own wedding?" he asked himself out loud._

_He opened the church doors to find it empty of everyone but Akane, who was dressed in regular clothes._

"_Akane, were is everyone?" he asked. "Aren't we getting married today?"_

"_Married!" Akane said, as if she were upset at something. "Why would I marry you, of all people?"_

"_But…But I thought…" Ranma said, his voice starting to break._

_Akane started yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'd never marry you! You're an egotistical, loud-mouthed, self-centered, chauvinistic, gender-changing freak! I wish you didn't know how to swim! Then, you would've drowned and died in that cursed spring and I'd have a normal life!"_

"_A.. Ak.. Akane…"_

"_Just die, Saotome. Get the hell out of my life and everyone else's!"_

His friends and family watched in horror as the real Ranma, as if he were a zombie, went over and picked up the discarded Boken. He then aimed it at himself!

"_Do it, if you dare," Akane said. "You're no 'man among men!' You and your worthless father should have committed seppuku a long time ago, like your mother wants you to."_

"Must…do it…" the real Ranma said, preparing to thrust it at his heart.

"NO!" the real Akane yelled. She wasn't even sure if Ranma could actually hear her. "Don't do it! Please! I…I love you, Ranma! Don't do this to me!"

Ryoga watched on. This was a lot like what Sarutoru's "Shadow Fall" attack did to him on Togenkyo Island, except it displayed the nightmare for that bastard Kuno to take pleasure in!

"Please don't!" Nodoka yelled, upset she ever agreed to that stupid seppuku contract.

"_Do it!" the nightmare Akane commanded._

Ranma then dropped the wooden sword and closed his eyes. He grabbed his head as if he was in immense pain. The scene in the bubble of Nightmare Akane faded away and was replaced by other images.

_It was a memory, not too long after Ranma got to Japan. "Dr. Tofu, can't you see what a pervert Ranma is?"_

_Another one, from when Ranma defeated Copycat Ken the first time, and Akane was congratulating him. "That's our Ranma, all right!"_

_One his first memories of Akane after they were engaged. "There's no way in the world that I could ever marry someone like that!"_

_One from when he was in the martial arts skating competition. "Don't do this." Akane held his hand. "Not for me. Really, it's not necessary."_

_One where Ranma was about to knock on her door while she was talking to Nabiki. "My life may as well be over if I have to marry a stupid jerk like him. Why don't you marry him if he's so cool? Think about it! I'm engaged to my worst nightmare!"_

"I didn't even know he heard that," Akane said out loud.

_One from when he was fighting with Prince Toma on the island of Togenkyo. "Ranma, Please! I like you just the way you are! Please don't fight anymore, I'm begging you!"_

"He's trying to fight the control. His mind is trying to sort everything out," Cologne said, her eyes getting big.

"You can do it, boy! You can defeat this!" Genma said.

"Yeah, go for it, son!" Soun added.

"No! Nobody has ever been able to break free of the control! The stress level will kill him for sure!" Cologne said, sweating.

Everyone gasped. "Can we stop it?" Ryoga asked.

Cologne closed her eyes and shook her head.

Ranma then started screaming in pain. Now the memories couldn't be heard over the screaming, but they could still be seen_. Akane hitting Ranma. Akane applying bandages to Ranma. Akane kicking Ranma. Akane looking happy after getting Christmas gifts from Ranma. Akane slapping Ranma._

Ranma stopped screaming and collapsed on the floor. The images faded into black. Everyone thought he had died. Kuno smirked. Akane started to cry.

Then, there was one final image before the whole bubble vanished.

_One from when Ranma first met Akane when they thought Ranma was a girl. "I'm Akane. You want to be friends?"_

"Akane…" the real Ranma said, getting up. His eyes were back to normal.

"He managed to live?" Cologne said, astonished, and smiling.

Kuno was livid, but then he smirked. "So you managed to live through your own personal hell? Now you know what it's like to live my life! To not get that which you love…it hurt you so that Akane scorned you, did it not?"

Ranma sneered. "Love! You think you loved Akane! Fighting with her before school? Trying to make her yours? 'A conquest worthy of the great warrior Tatewaki Kuno, aka the Blue Thunder!' She's not some possession! She's a person, with the same rights as you and me!"

Kuno laughed. "Saotome, love is a battle. You won that battle, or so you think. If I have to do something drastic to Akane Tendo to defeat you, so be it!"

"I'll stop that delinquent!" Hinako Ninomya, who was one of the bridesmaids, said. She got out a Five Yen piece. "Happo Five Yen Satsu!"

Kuno picked up Sasuke and used him to block the energy draining attack. He then through the shriveled-up ninja at Hinako, knocking her back. "Sorry, 'sensei,' but I will not allow you to interfere."

"How dare you mess with the hearts of those so full of youth!" Higuma Torajiro yelled.

"Whatever." Kuno then took out a bottle of water and poured it on himself. "You wanted to see my cursed form, Saotome? Here it is!"

Kuno increased in size, almost hitting the ceiling of the church. His skin became scaly. His body became slender and grew a tail.

"Here's my cursed form, curtsey of the pool of drowned King Cobra!"

Ranma looked stunned. "King Cobra? Then how can you talk and still have arms and legs?"

"A person fell into the pool while trying to get away from the Cobra." Cologne said. "I remember hearing about this pool."

"There actually is a pool of drowned King Cobra at Jusenkyo? I didn't think we had those in our part of China. Just in the southern part," Mousse said.

"Oh, but you had no problem with a pool of 'Yeti who drowned riding an ox carrying a crane in one hand and a slippery eel in the other?'" Ryoga asked.

Mousse was going to respond, but he was cut off by a bunch of screams.

Kuno had picked up the four brides with his tail. The grooms started to run at him, but stopped when he held a container above the girls heads. "Do you know what lies in this container?" Kuno asked.

"If you dare harm any of them…" Ranma started.

"They'd be cursed, just like us. Do you know what Nannichuan is?"

"The spring of drowned man!" Ryoga yelled.

"One more step and they'll be turned into guys!" Kuno threatened. "Then, when they are no longer maidens, I will smite them before your eyes."

"You're thinking of killing us when we're guys? And you always talk about being honorable! What do you know about honor!" Akane yelled.

There was some hot water along the walls. Seeing as there were a number of cursed people here, the families wanted to make sure that nobody married an animal, one girl married to another, or ended up with a panda as a father in law.

Ukyo quietly tried to grab some of this water, but Kuno saw her head towards it. He spat some venom in front of the bridesmaid. She stopped just short of the venom on the floor, her eyes big.

Ranma clenched his fist. "There's nothing I can do," he said. Most of the other people just looked at him, but Ryoga caught on fast, and started doing the same thing.

"Akari's in trouble and I'm powerless," he muttered. Then, everyone but Kuno knew what they were going to do.

"I've failed Akane," Ranma continued, becoming more miserable, and then the two then took turns talking.

"Everyone will blame me,"

"…and hate me,"

"…but nobody will hate me more,"

Balls of pure energy started forming in their hands, and grew in size.

"…than myself," Ranma and Ryoga said together.

Kuno was distracted the energy balls forming in their hands, causing him to drop the girls to the ground. They were pulled away quickly by the guests. Everyone scrambled to clear the blast zone.

Just before Ranma and Ryoga released their attacks, Mousse leapt up launched his own attack.

"Steel chain snare!"

Kuno found his legs, arms, head, and tail in multiple chains.

"Do you think this will hold me?" Kuno Roared.

That's when Ranma and Ryoga released their attacks.

"It was a mistake to attack those we care so much about! Shishi Hokodan: dual blast!"

They couldn't do the perfected version, since they couldn't get depressed enough. This caused the beam to come out horizontally, at Kuno. This also wasn't as powerful, but it was the most they could do.

Kuno saw the two energy attacks head towards him. Then they hit the chains on their way and bounced into each other, then merged into one. This new ball of light bounced off the chains some more, becoming smaller and brighter. It then hit Kuno in the face.

All the reporters were still outside, hoping for an interesting story. What they got was Kuno flying through the door and across the street. The reporters looked back to see a very ticked-off Ranma and Ryoga, and the rest of the wedding party looked unhappy also. Deciding they'd rather stay alive, the reporters ran down the street.

"That was incredible!" Soun yelled.

Cologne nodded. "That's my son-in-law. He used chains made of stainless surgical steel. He never meant to hold the enemy in place, but focus the attacks of Ranma and Ryoga."

Nabiki figured it out quick. "Like how the front of a flashlight concentrates the light from the bulb into a bright beam?"

"Exactly, child."

Nabiki smiled. She also then realized that the "son-in-law" that Cologne mentioned this time was not Ranma.

Kuno seemed disoriented, but still had some fight in him "You haven't won yet, fools!" he hissed, and he threw the bottle at the girls.

Mousse used a chain to deflect it away. The bottle fell to the middle of the street. Surprisingly, it didn't break.

"Ryoga! We gotta get rid of that!" Ranma yelled.

Without giving it a second thought, Ryoga hit the street with his finger.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

A large crack formed, and traveled towards the bottle. The bottle fell in, and disappeared from sight.

Kuno was angry, but something was wrong with him. He started getting paler, and he collapsed on the ground.

Now that he wasn't watching her, Ukyo managed to finally get him with some hot water. He turned back into a human, but still looked sick.

Dr. Tofu ran over to examine him. "He's been poisoned," he said. "The blast attack must have hit his jaw, causing him to inject himself with his own venom."

Cologne came over, holding a large pill. "Give him this. It will neutralize the cobra venom," she said. "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Wait," Ryoga said. "You're prepared for an attack by a king cobra, which aren'tfound in Japan, during the wedding of your great-granddaughter?"

"When you live as long as me, you tend to be ready for anything, especially when it comes to you children."

The police came by after hearing about the commotion. After a statement by Dr. Tofu and the other guests, they took Kuno away.

Ranma watched as the police car disappeared around a corner. He then felt Akane's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," she said. "We still haven't been wed yet."

Ranma nodded and went back in.

"I'm surprised. None of you tried to get that spring water for yourself," Ukyo said.

"It wouldn't be right. Not at what the cost could be," Ryoga said, looking at Akari.

"If something happened to Shampoo; something I could have prevented, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Mousse added.

"Now you see why I destroyed the spring on Togenkyo," Ranma said, his eyes closed. The other two cursed boys nodded in understanding.

In a short time, the couples were finally wed.

"You may now kiss the bride."

After Ranma and Akane finished kissing, Ranma noticed that she was crying, but she was smiling also. "I know I've said it before, but you're cute when you smile," he said. He then added in a teasing tone "my little tomboy."

Akane smiled. "My little pervert," she said, also teasing.

"Uncute." Now they sounded normal.

"Cross-Dresser."

"Klutz!"

"Idiot!"

"Kitchen destroyer!"

"Womanizer!"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me again," Ranma said. They did. Everybody cheered.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

The wedding party then relocated to the Dojo for the reception party.

"Congratulations, my boy," Genma said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Thanks pop," Ranma said.

The girls did the bouquet toss at once. Hinako (who was still an adult from the energy she drained from Sasuke) caught it, causing her to get excited and jump for joy, draining her back into a kid again.

Ukyo took another sip of soda. "Hey, there's some musical instruments, but nobody's playing them," she said.

"We couldn't afford a band," Nabiki said with a sly smile. "So we thought we'd get some of the new happy couples to provide entertainment."

Ranma and the rest of the Cursed band looked at each other. "Sure. Why not?" he said.

"I'll get my synthesizer," Akane said.

"Don't worry. It's right here," Nabiki said, getting it out from under a table.

Soon they were ready to play. It did look weird for them to be playing in wedding dresses and tuxedos, but they didn't seem to mind.

"I think, since we were interrupted last time, that Ryoga could sing his 'Wandering Soul' song now," Mousse said.

Ryoga smiled. Akane started playing music on her keyboard while Mousse accompanied with a soft, steady beat. Ryoga then started playing, with Ranma and Shampoo backing up the tune.

Ryoga then started singing.

(A/N: This song was written by Peophin-chan. Used with permission.)

One day  
A beautiful dream  
And when I open my eyes, it's gone  
All night  
Wandering rooftops  
Don't know where my feet lead me  
A metaphor  
No place to belong  
How do I know  
Where I need to go  
If I can't even find my way home?

Give me a light to shine through the storm  
And cast me over the sea  
Give me a star to follow, oh please  
And free my wandering soul

New sky  
A perfect old place  
And all my friends in the clouds  
Blue sky  
Fire-stained red  
The flames eat my fantasy  
Sat in the crowd  
Kept my love quietly  
How can I stand  
The touch of your hand  
If I'm not what you believe?

Give me a light to shine through the storm  
And cast me over the sea  
Give me a star to follow, oh please  
And free my wandering soul

I thought I could spread my wings and fly  
Until I tried to touch the sky  
But it's not a race  
When I see your face  
I know this is where I belong

Give me a heart to feel what is true  
Give me the words to say "I love you"  
Give me a star  
To find my way home  
And free my wandering soul

Give me a light to shine through the storm  
And cast me over the sea  
Give me a star to follow, oh please  
And free my wandering soul

Free this wandering soul...

* * *

_So here ends our tale. I hope you enjoyed it, and will stick around for the sequel. Read and Review!_

Here are a few of the fics written by others that I like. I've included their ID numbers. Just replace the 2382437 in the address bar with the chosen ID number. You'll also have to replace the 10 in the next set of slashes with a 1, so that it goes to the first chapter (most stories don't have 10 chapters, so you'll get an error message.)

A Trip to Self by Trugeta – 2318096  
A good Ranma/Kasumi story! If you read this, you may need to dedicate a lot of time. It's long, and once you start reading, it's difficult to stop.

Sick of It by rapancheese – 2317593  
A fic about Ranma taking control. A must read!

Monkey Head-Butting by Miko2 – 231484  
A great fic. I could see this one being made into an episode or OAV very easily! Well done!

State of Mine by Shall-Iin -1798628  
Caution: Rated M!  
A fic about Ranma having a medical condition that keeps him from reaching puberty. Very well written. There's a sequel, but I've yet to read it.

Ranma's Apartment by C. Jones – 92266  
Mousse's Change of Heart by Bruce – 287029  
Both these fics are great. Now would you PLEASE update them? Lots of us want to know how they end!

There's a bunch more also. I haven't had a chance to search through here much. But even if I don't read it, there's a large amount of people who will.

So whether you write about Ranma taking charge, a pairing between Ranma and Akane, or one of her sisters, or anyone else, an alternate universe, yet another Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, and/or Inu-Yasha crossover (I'll be doing a little of this in the next fic), or where Genma as a panda becomes emperor of Japan, keep writing!

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing. Some were good, some were critical (mostly about the pacing), but I used most of it to make this story better. I did 2 major overhauls, but like the finished product! Most of these people have stories too, so click their name in my review page and read 'em!  
Priestess Kohana (now update your Paralized story!)  
Ryan L. Spradling (who gave me good idea for the next fic)  
A.Nonymous (who hasn't used that name for something?)  
Dagorwen of Ithilien  
Lerris  
Peophin-chan (who also wrote the 'wandering soul' song)

I'd also like to thank the following (web addresses have spaces, since fanfiction. net doesn't seem to like web addresses…)  
Fanfiction. net (the fic had to be somewhere. Even if they don't allow script formatting, ask shows, MSTs,…)  
Furinkan .com (whether it was spelling a character name or just getting more info, this site is THE Ranma ½ site.)  
www.japan-guide. Com (for more information on the Obon festival)  
Nationalgeographic. Com (information on the king cobra, including where it lives.)  
Viz, Runiko Takahashi, Kitty Animation

This fic was printed on 100 recycled disk space using Office XP.  
Romshark uses a Toshiba brand Notebook computer.

Bye for now!  
Jeffrey aka. Romshark


End file.
